Tattoos
by Jinxypie
Summary: It started with a fire. A simple little flame, and it grew into a raging inferno that swallowed up my life. And that's how me, an almost normal fourteen year old girl. Started to fend for herself, in a big world. Who knew that it'd end happy? TMNTXOCs.
1. Prolog

A.N: This is my first Fanfiction, but it's not the first story that I've written. I decided to upload this TMNT story I wrote, it's mostly a Raphael love story but I'm going to have a girl for all the guys. I hope you like the prolog for my first story uploaded, Tattoos. Please R&R!

Fire.

Orange, red, yellow, and a hint of bluish purple at the very bottom.

Though I guess when your in your black and red skull PJs trying to go around your room grabbing everything that means something to you before your room catches fire like the rest of the house you've been in for since you were born, you don't really realize the beauty of it.

I don't really remember most of that night other then somehow finding myself in the street with a heavy bag on my shoulder watching that cream colored house burn to the ground with my parents inside.

I had tried to save them, I had tried my best. I had even tried flooding the place from the bathroom, but by the time I got to my parent's bedroom their bodies were already passed the saving point.

And then I found myself on the street.

If anyone decided to look at their window at that particular moment they would see me, a fourteen year old girl in a middle of the street in her black and red PJs that were covered with skulls. My shoulder length strange silver hair was in a mess, tears were in the corners of my also strange purple eyes.

Sirens.

Not far off were the sirens of a fire truck and it was mixed in with sirens from a police car.

I decided right there and then in the filthy street of New Jersey that I would runaway. Because I knew if I stayed there I would either.

One; be charged with burning down my own house.

Two; go to relatives I've known I've hated since I was six.

Or three; runaway and try to live as long and possible while hiding so no one can find me and take me to those people I'm related to.

I chose the last one.

And that's how, me, Crystal Emma Shade, an almost ordinary girl become a homeless runaway. There's just some things separating me from the other fourteen year old girls.

One; I'm an amazing artist on a level five scale.

Two; I have unusual yet natural hair and eyes that has always caught people's eyes.

And three, which is the biggest.

I'm a ninja.


	2. Day Job and Night Job

A.N: I decided to go ahead and upload my first official chapter of Tattoos, so here it is. I don't own TMNT I only own the plot and my OCs. Enjoy! And please R&R!

Well, now that you readers know my cheery backstory.

It's the start of the actual story, now before you enter my life I'll have to warn you about some things.

This story is a true story, so this isn't a cute little fairy tale where the guy gets the girl and the bad guy dies. Oh no! In this book, there's. Swearing, fighting, pain, and I must admit.

There's romance.

Now, not exactly love at first sight. No. Not at all. I actually stole his weapons and ran away when I first met him.

But enough of that, I'll just tell you for myself.

I guess, it would start on a pretty normal Tuesday. . .

An eighteen year old girl went down the streets of New york like she owned them.

She was wearing tight black jeans and a white and red striped shirt both were hugging her slim yet clearly muscled figure.

Her name was Crystal.

She had odd silver hair that went two inches past her ears which held three piercings, one was silver, one was black, and one was red. Her dark purple eyes were scanning the streets like there were murderers and rapists around every corner, she ran her tongue along her two lip rings which were snake bites and dark red in color.

Crystal walked into the tattoo parlor that she worked at as a day job. She smiled when she saw her best friends and co-workers.

Diana, nicknamed Smarts was at the front desk reading a rather thick dark brown book with the words "The Mathematics and Chemistry of The World" written in large white letters in the front.

She had average length dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes, her figure was fairly good yet still strong. She was wearing a light brown top that had buttons holding a piece of fabric that were connected to the bottom of the shirt that made pockets and light blue jeans.

Diana was a lightly tanned girl though in the winter she was sometimes pale. She was eighteen years old, like Crystal.

Diana smiled at Crystal. "Morning, Shadow." She said, she had a slight English accent from her origins, Shadow was Crystal's nickname, because of her night job. "Mornin', Smarts." Crystal said, she had a noticeable New jersey accent.

Crystal went past the counter and into the tattooing area.

Jessica, nicknamed Sparky or Sparks was tattooing a complex black and white dragon on a man that looked more like a doodle pad then a man with his many other tattoos.

She had long dirty blonde hair that was pulled into two pigtails, and blazing green eyes. Her figure was unimaginably skinny, you would think that when you lifted her shirt all you would see was a spine.

She was wearing bright orange bootcut jeans and a yellow shirt that said "I Make Art Sexy" Jessica was naturally tan though sometimes she went a few shades light in winter. She was seventeen years old, the youngest in the parlor.

Jessica smiled at Crystal pausing her tattooing. "Yo, Shadow." She said grinning, she was originally from California and still had her light skater girl accent. Crystal grinned back. "'Sup, Sparks." Crystal said jutting her chin, Jessica did the same.

Crystal took her spot at her tattooing station while Corey walked up to her.

Corey was nicknamed Judge, but Crystal called her Vamp because of how pale she was. She had long black hair that was just a bit longer then Jessica's and was pulled into a tight french braid, her eyes were dark blue. Her figure was like Crystal's slim yet muscled but Corey's was more slim, she was wearing dark blue jeans and a green top that had a tree on it.

Corey was the owner and management in the tattoo shop, she was mostly uptight with all the stress and responsibility. She was nineteen year old, but she told everybody she was twenty.

She walked up to Crystal who was cleaning her tattoo gun. "Criss, you're late." She said a stern face on her pale face, she had surprisingly no accent of any kind, she had her own talking style. Crystal looked up at her from sitting in her chair. "Sorry, I stayed up las' night doin' "work"." Crystal said referring to her night job.

Which was far from normal, you see, Crystal studies martial arts, ninjutsu to be specific. Yes, she's a ninja. She went out at night in her ninja suit and fought the crime infested streets of New york. She has many weapons and gadgets, even special shoes that had been made by Diana.

Crystal also was homeless, she lived in an abandoned building that she found when she was sixteen. Though being a ninja and seeing most of the worst twisted people on the streets had taken it's tole on her, she hardly seemed to fully trust anyone and always carried around her yin and yang pendant, which secretly hid a small yet sharp knife.

Crystal also had recently became famous, almost as famous as the Nightwatcher who fought crime like her but had mysteriously disappeared two years ago. And now there was her, The Shadow. Hence her nickname.

Corey let Crystal off the hook as always and they went on with their day. Now, since they all work at a tattoo shop you're probably wondering if they have any tattoos. Yes, they aren't the most tattooed girls in the world but they do have a bit.

Diana had only has five since she has a bit of a fear for needles and has somewhat of a low pain tolerance.

Her first was on her right hand on the top of it, it covered her whole hand, it was just a pattern that made her hand look almost like a robot's, it was a light electronic blue.

The second was on her right upper arm, it was a dark brown tree that had small soft pink cherry blossoms all over the branches.

Her third was on top of her left foot, it was a classic bright yellow pencil that had olive green vines wrapping around it, the vines had brownish red thorns.

Her fourth was on her left shoulder, it was a dark purple rose that looked almost too lifelike.

Her final one was on her back, it was the Japanese symbol for creative which looked like it was made with an actual Japanese paint brush.

Jessica had seven that all fit her personality perfectly.

Her first two went together, they were both on the top of her feet, they were eyes both were a bright green with details that would shock anyone.

Her third one was on the back of her left lower leg, it was her favorite character of her favorite show, it was Gir from Invader Zim, the small robot was in his green dog costume and holding a pink cupcake about to eat it.

Her fourth one was on the left side of her belly, it was a black game controller that belonged to a PS2 which was her favorite kind of game station.

Her fifth one was on her back, it was a bright white rabbit with a patch of green grass under him.

Her sixth was on her right upper arm, it was a bright orange and yellow flower that seemed to pop out of her arm. Her last one was on her right lower leg, it was Koopa Troopa from Mario because she always picked him to be her character in Mario kart.

Corey had only three because she was more into the Henna kind of tattoo, or a sharpie.

Her first two went together like Jessica's, they were on her lower legs, they were the Japanese symbols, the one on the left was love, and the right one was war. They were both black with a touch of red.

The other one was on her back, it was an old looking brown book that had dark green vines growing all over it with small blue flowers.

Crystal had eight each one was passionate just like her.

Her first two were together and inside her wrists, they were small flowers but the right one was pale white with a black center and the left one was jet black with a white center.

Her third one was across her chest going from over her heart to her right side, right over her heart as I said was a dark red heart and there were black ropes wrapping around it going to her right side.

Her fourth one was on her tailbone, it was her astrological symbol; Scorpio, meaning the scorpion it was in purplish red ink.

Her fifth one was on her back, it was a red rose that was wilting to one side, two petals were falling towards the bottom of the dark stem which had a couple of black thorns on it.

Her sixth was on top of her right foot, it was dark blue stars that had light green vines going around them but close enough so it didn't look apart of it.

Her seventh was on the back of her left lower leg, it was a bone white skull that had purple, yellow, and blue roses around it and a red rose in it's dead jaw.

Her eighth was on the top of her right hand, it was the yin and yang symbol with the original black and white ink.

They all had piercings too.

Diana had two sets of ear piercings, and a belly button piercing.

Jessica had three sets of ear piercings, two belly button piercings and a nose piercing on the right side of her nostril.

Corey had two sets of ear piercings, a belly button piercing, and a lip ring which she said was a dare.

Crystal had three sets of ear piercings, a belly button piercing, snake bites, and a very small tongue piercing that she did just for fun.

The day went by fast like it always did, they said goodnight to each other and went towards where they each lived, they all lived in apartments, all except Crystal.

Crystal went to the abandoned building she lived in, she went through the slightly stuck doors and into the room where she had all of her stuff, however slight that was.

Crystal had a space for ninjutsu training; she had a small mat, all her weapons, and a raggedy punching bag.

She went over to her weapons and gadgets. Her favorite was a pair of black sais, they had small dragon heads at the end of the handle.

Her second favorite was a set of leg knives because she liked going down and pulling them from their holsters when no one was looking.

Her third favorite was the pendant that hid a secret knife, she liked surprising people when they thought they saw all her weapons.

And her fourth favorite was a ton of throwing knives, she knew if she ever ran out she could get some more at a pawn shop or something.

She picked up her sais and spun them in her hands, then she put them down and walked over to her other side.

It was full of stuff that meant something to her, she still had that bag that she grabbed and stuffed stuff that meant something to her at that time. Though it was mostly gifts from her parents.

A mixed CD her mom made, a silver colored blanket, a fuzzy red hat, a pair of hoop earrings, three notebooks filled with tattoo doodles, and her pair of sais which was a gift from her father, along with her whole life savings from when she was twelve.

They all were still in that bag incase someone came to check out the building.

But she had four pictures hung up just to make it more homelike.

The first one was a picture of all the girls in front of the tattoo parlor, they had just named it with the sign "Bone Art" hanging behind them.

The second one was a news paper clipping about the fire, it talked about how everyone thought she was dead though they hadn't found the body.

The third one was another piece of news of her, it was her first time fighting the bad guys and leaving them to the police, they had a blurry picture of her on a building.

The last one was also a news paper clipping, it was her fifth time doing it and they finally named her the Shadow.

Crystal looked at all those pictures and then slipped into her ninja outfit. It was all dark grey with a dull silver belt. She slipped on all her weapons and put on her special shoes, it was for quick getaways. Diana made them, if she clicked a button on the side of them two wheels one in front and one in back, it made skates.

Crystal was a very good skater ever since her mother showed her how to.

And then Crystal went out onto the building tops, she started scanning the streets for any crime she could see.

I started looking around for any crime I could stop.

I surprisingly found it soon.

There was a man who was drunk, and he was going after a young teenage girl, around maybe sixteen who was running, probably for her virginity.

I swiftly cut him off in the dark alley he had planned to corner her in, I stopped him by upper cutting his jaw on the left side. He winded back and then came at me with his left arm locked for a punch in the gut, I side stepped and tripped him. I looked down at the man, so drunk, I grabbed his collar and then kneed him in the balls.

It was a more blunt approach then I used but it was still effective.

I left him groaning on the ground and looked over at the girl, she was crying with her back against the alley's wall about half way down. I went over to her. "Hey, ya okay?" I asked looking down at her, my voice was slightly muffled by my ninja hood but you could still hear it okay.

She looked up, she had bright blonde hair that went to her shoulders and dark blue eyes, she was wearing light blue ripped jeans and a loose dark blue teeshirt, she had one set of ear piercings and an eyebrow piercing. Her makeup was running from her crying. She reminded me slightly of Jessica.

She rubbed her mascara trying to make it better. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." She said shakily, I nodded. "Go home, and take care of yourself." I said.

Then I went back into the shadows where I went back to my patrol. The girl went home and eventually, I came back out. I did my patrol like most nights.

I however didn't know there were four shadows watching me.

Four teenage mutant turtles watched Crystal as she saved a young girl from probably being raped. She talked to the girl and then went back onto the building. They followed her when she went back and it began to become dawn.

They saw her go into an old warehouse and went into it after a while. She was asleep on a mat, she was still in her ninja outfit but had taken off her weapons.

They went around splitting up and searching the place where their competition lived at.

The purple banded one, who had olive green skin went around taking pictures.

The blue banded one, who had white green was reading the news paper clippings.

The orange banded one, who had slightly darker skin then the purple one, was watching Crystal making sure she didn't wake up.

And the red banded one, who had the darkest green skin, was looking at her weapons almost enviously.

Then when they were done observing, they went quietly out of the warehouse and into the sewers where they lived away from prying eyes.

And that night each one thought about the new ninja newcomer, they had so many questions.

The orange banded one wondered: Would they meet her?

The blue banded one wondered: Would she be an ally or an enemy?

The purple banded one wondered: Was she a good ninja?

And the red one wondered: What was she like?

A.N: Please rate! Thanks for reading!


	3. Four Turtles

A.N: The third chapter! In this one, as you can see from the chapter title, she meets the turtles. Or does she? Read and find out! I don't own TMNT I only own the plot and my OCs, R&R please!

The next day was pretty much like any other day.

I went to Bones Art and did tattoos almost lazily, yet I made sure it was as good and as unique as any tattoo.

Then I went home early.

It was evening but not late enough to go out on a patrol, I didn't want to practice my ninjutsu just yet, and so I decided to skate. And where was the best place to skate? The skate park.

I skated almost professionally and I made guy's knees go weak, I did scrapes, wheelies, and even a flip which made a guy catcall me.

I didn't even realize it was as late as it was. I started noticing when the homeless mean and women came out and starting sleeping on the benches around me.

I started walking back home after I put my wheels back into my shoes. Unfortunately I didn't have the best night eyes.

You know that kinda feeling when you expect the ground to be there but it suddenly isn't? It's like you're betrayed by the ground.

In a second I found myself sitting on my butt in the sewer with sewer water soaked into my clothes. "Dammit!" I cursed under my breathe. "Didn't know The Shadow cursed." A man's heavy Brooklyn accented voice said behind me.

In about two or three seconds I was running through the pitch black sewers.

I heard, not only one, but four pairs of feet following me._ [Oh, for ninja's sake! Who hangs out in a sewer at this hour? Homeless guys? Was it a kid's stupid dare? Are they rapists?]_ I thought, I only had my yin and yang knife necklace for crying out loud! And how did they know I was The Shadow?

I got to a point where the lights from the streets came through the grates and I could see. I ran faster and when I heard them get slightly farther away, I reached down and pressed those buttons.

"See ya later, sewer freaks!" I shouted behind me before I skated off with a grin on my face. I heard them get slower and slower, all except one. I skated harder, trying and trying to lose him. But he just kept going, it was like he was as stubborn at me.

Then I heard a familiar sound, the sound of a knife cutting through the air towards it's target like an arrow. I looked behind me thinking I was the target, but no, it was my wheel.

I skidded out of control and right into the sewer's curved wall, I went up, but then I went down. I hit my head on the hard concrete, and that's all I remember.

That, and a flash of red.

The first thing that came to my mind was that I had a killer headache. Actually, first I thought something filled with swear words that my parents would turn over in their grave if they knew that I had thought that sort of stuff.

I opened my eyes hoping to find that my clothes were all intact. And they were, but I didn't have time to think about that.

Because when I opened my strange purple eyes, there was a giant humanoid turtle leaning over me. In a split second I saw that he had an orange band around his eyes that were baby blue and he had light green skin.

And after that split second, I punched him.

I jumped out off, the couch?

I looked around and observed the lay out of wherever I was in five seconds.

I had been laying on a tattered greenish blue couch, a brown coffee table was in front of it, there were two recliners on either side of the couch, an old brown one, and an even older red one. There was a kitchen behind me, but I wasn't concerned about those things.

What I was concerned about, was a door.

I soon found it and dashed towards it, but three humanoid turtles like the one I had just punched blocked my way.

There was a blue banded one with pale green skin, he had a brown belt around his shell and was holding two ninja swords, it looked like he was debating what to say.

The next one was light green skinned he had a purple band, he also had a brown belt and was holding a staff, it looked like he was observing me trying to figure out my next move.

The last one had the darkest green skin and a red band, he had a pair of diagonal sais, and he looked like he was going to stab first ask questions later.

I went in defensive mode, I wished I had my sais.

But I guessed I'd just have to steal his.

I slipped through the first two almost catlike and went for the red one.

"Hey dere hot stuff." I said in an almost drunken flirtatious tone with an equally flirty smile, he froze obviously not expecting that, and when he was shocked I grabbed his sais.

They were a bit bigger since his hands were larger then mine, but I positioned them so I could still use them comfortably.

They all went after me but I went through the door and closed it, I jammed the left sai into the door making a makeshift lock and made a wild dash.

I got pretty far looking for a way up when I heard that they had broken through my lock. They started going after me but up ahead was the latter to a manhole. _[Oh, thank you, whoever's up there watching over me.]_ I thought looking up for a second, and I started climbing.

I climbed as fast as I could and when I got to the top I tried pushing it up, it was very heavy, I heard them getting closer.

Finally I pried it oped with the remaining sai, I climbed up just as someone grabbed my foot, they took my shoe off. My special shoe!

But I couldn't worry about it, thankfully I wasn't in a busy street, actually it was a back alley. Why is it always a back alley? I started running thinking they would follow me soon, but when I dared to look back, they weren't there.

I wondered about this for a second then it hit me, the sun.

People would scream and call police, (or maybe animal control) when they saw them. I smiled but I knew that wasn't the end, or the last time I would see those turtles.

And I started heading for my "home".

I got there soon once I found out where I was, and I started packing.

If those guys knew that I was The Shadow without my ninja outfit then they possibly knew where I lived and I couldn't have them come over here looking for me.

I packed up and then went over to Sparky's who I knew would let me stay at her place for a bit while I figure these things out. I had gotten a bit teary eyed when I took down the news paper clipping of the fire, but I held it back and packed it strongly.

I was soon in front of Sparky's door, I knocked on it right below the numbers 123. She had laughed so hard when she got it, I knew because she had told me when I first went there.

The door swiftly opened and she smiled when she saw me there. "Shadow! What are ya doing here?" She asked, I rolled my eyes in thought and embarrassment. "Um, is it okay if I stay here bit?" I asked sheepishly, I had never been good with asking for things like this. She only grinned like a crazed maniac. "Yeah! Of course, come in." She said moving as I went past her, I looked around her apartment.

She had a kitchen to my left, a couch that I gave to her, I found it at a junkyard I used to live in and cleaned it up for her. She had a T.V with over a hundred games for her PS2 which was clearly used everyday.

"You can have the couch all to yourself." Sparks said going over to it and picking up the game controller, she hooked up another one and held it out to me. "Oh, no thanks. I neve' really played video games." I said with a nice smile, she gaped at me and shook her head.

"I dunno how you've lived, but that's okay, jus' take it and I'll teach you." She said, I hesitated but took it.

She taught me how to play Mario kart, I picked a turtle dragon named Bowser because he looked cool and apparently he was the main enemy. I caught on pretty quickly though Sparks was a pro at every single course.

Soon it was time for bed and I laid my head on the small pillow I had used too many times out there on the street.

I laid there for a while but decided I couldn't sleep.

I got up and left a note for Sparky saying that I would probably not be going to work that day and if she could either reschedule my appointments or try to take them on her own.

Then I changed and went out, I wasn't in my ninja outfit but I still had my sais tucked gently in my belt, I was wearing a coat covering them so no one would point and scream.

I hid the sai that the turtle had under my pillow so Jessie might not find it and ask questions, my other gear was in my bag.

I went to the docks, I watched the waves crash and crumble onto the shore. Then I heard footsteps behind me.

I looked next to me, a man in a cream colored trench coat and a fendora was looking at the sea, like me.

I looked closer and couldn't decide if I was actually surprised to see that he was the red banded turtle from the sewers.

I could tell by the obvious dark green skin, three fingers, and the outline of a shell under his coat. And the one sai that's point was peeking out of the side of his coat, wasn't really helping his disguise.

He watched the waves and I wondered why he wasn't trying to kill me, that is why they were chasing me and why they brought me to their secret house in the sewers. Right?

He looked at me and I almost laughed, how didn't anyone see that he was a turtle? Even though it was still dark I could still see him.

I glanced the other way, maybe if I gave him the cold shoulder he would go away and just let me stare at the waves, alone.

He chuckled and I glared at him. "Excuse me, but I would like ta look at da waves alone if ya don' mind." I said not even trying not to be rude. He turned away before rolling his eyes but I saw it anyway.

I decided I didn't want to deal with him, I stood up and started walking away.

He however was soon behind me, then next to me, then staring at me. "Haven't ya ever heard dat staring is impolite?" I asked not even giving him a side glance, he chuckled again which just made me more mad.

I turned on my heel to face him and quickly pushed him into the water. He was surprised by it, the water was deep even though we were fairly close the shore. He pretended to not be able to swim. "Aren't ya gonna help!" He hissed up at me.

I only smirked "yer a turtle, babe, ya can swim." I said sassily and then turned on my heel, and headed back to Sparky's apartment still smirking at the oblivious turtle from the docks.

The rest of that day was very busy, and I swear that I did hundreds tattoos.

I had returned right in time for an appointment, though all I could think about was that turtle.

I decided to call him, Red. Because of his ninja band, I didn't have a band, even though I was a ninja. Because a band can only be given by your sensei, it's the only way to honorably wear one. And since I did not have a sensei, and my father was dead, I didn't have a band.

"How's it lookin'?" The man I was tattooing asked, he was getting a pinup of his wife on his arm. I didn't really mind doing realistic tattoos or pinups, I just didn't like how they looked on the skin. I did some touch ups and then gave him a mirror.

"Oh, wow. Lilly's gonna like this." He said admiring my work, I smiled but for a different reason entirely. _[Lilly's probably gonna make ya wear long sleeves fa da rest of ya life.]_ I thought, laughing on the inside.

Thankfully he was my last appointment for rest of the day. "Bye, ya tat ninjas." I said, they all laughed and returned to their work, I was always the first one done at the shop for some reason.

I opened up the door to Sparky's apartment and went through the door.

She had given me a key that morning when I had climbed in through the window because I didn't know how early she woke up.

It was getting dark and shadowed outside. I slipped on my ninja outfit and headed for the roof.

I had most of my stuff on me. I had my knife necklace, six of my throwing knives on my legs and my sais, plus the one sai that belonged to Red.

I ran across the rooftops for some exorcise, I liked running, most people hated it but I loved it.

Then I heard a scream, and I headed for it immediately, I did a sharp U turn on my heel.

Fortunately I found the source before anything bad happened, unfortunately. Those four turtles had been the reason nothing had happened.

I crouched down and watched as they strung the guys from the gang up smiling, I observed them and noticed each of them had such different personalities. I called all of them by their band color.

Orange had a very goofy personality, he liked to joke around though I could faintly see where I had punched him, in the eye. He was making sure the ropes were tight enough that if any of them gained consciousness they couldn't make it out with out getting some serious rope burns.

Purple had a very logical personality, he liked to make sensible remarks every once in a while like he was reminding everyone he was the smartest. He was tying them up with carefully tight knots that I couldn't even follow, and even if I did I hardly think I would remember any of them.

Blue had a very laid-back but in control personality, he obviously was the leader and was checking to make sure everyone was doing what they were doing correct and perfect. He looked a bit full of himself but in a different way, like he was proud of himself but had a good reason to be.

Red had a very blunt personality, he liked doing things his way and only that way, unfortunately his way was a bit too straight forward. He was looking at a lady who was passed out on the floor from the fire escape next to her, she was clearly the victim.

I watched all of them for a while, I smirked when I noticed Red was twisting his one sai in his green three fingered hand. I brought out it's match, I hadn't really looked at the sai before. It was just another weapon I had got, but I noticed personality about it then.

It was a simple diagonal sai that was bright silver, like he had polished it every day. It had dark red cord around the handle and some scratched here and there. He probably knew everyone by heart, it was obvious he cared about it so much.

I started thinking about what I would do if one of my sais had been stolen right from my hand, I would probably track he or she down and demand it back, if they didn't give it to me I always had my other sai.

I sighed, they probably didn't even want to kill me, they probably just wanted to meet another ninja.

I felt so guilty, so I took out some paper, I wrote on it.

**If you want to meet me face to face. **

** Meet me at the docks tomorrow at noon.**

** The Shadow.**

I stabbed the note with the sai's middle point. Then I stood up and threw it towards him, it stabbed the wood frame that held the window above him.

He jumped when the sai hit the wood and took a defensive position. He looked at the sai and then towards where I was standing.

I took off running in the other direction, I ran until I noticed there was no pursuit. I smirked knowing they had gotten it.

Then I started running again.

I was on Sparky's building's roof when it happened, it had felt like just a small prick to the neck, but when I reached my hand up there I felt something I hoped I would never have to feel.

It was a dart.

A dart meant someone was trying to capture me. Which meant someone had been waiting there for a while, which meant they had been spying on me. Which meant they wanted me.

And it probably wasn't for a date.

A.N: A cliffhanger! You can probably guess who's trying to capture her, but I won't tell you anyway! If you wanna find out what happens to Crystal please review!


	4. The Shredder

A.N: At the beginning of the movie it said they had defeated the Shredder, but, what if they hadn't? Yes, the Shred-head is alive! I like him as an enemy, and he is going to be the enemy! And I'm also adding Baxter Stockman, from the earlier cartoons. If you don't know who he is, that's okay, he's not a main character or anything. I don't own TMNT I only own the plot and my OCs. Enjoy!

I woke up with bright lights in my face.

They were soon gone and replaced by a man's face. He had glasses that hid hazel eyes and bright orange hair, he was wearing a white lab-coat and a purple shirt underneath.

I checked myself over, not by looking but by feeling.

I wasn't in my outfit anymore, I was in my undergarments that I wear under my outfit.

A sports bra, a pair of shorts, knee pads, elbow pads, fingerless gloves and boots. All black. I also had fishnet connecting my glove to my elbow pads, and coming up from my boots.

"She's awake." The man who looked like a scientist said in a nasally voice, I tried angrily to get off whatever I was lying on.

It was a metal table, it had restraints like the ones they put on when someone from jail went to the hospital.

Then I looked up and a tall man with a shiny metal suit was leaning over me. He had very overdone spikes on his helmet and actual real knuckledusters.

"Oh no, attack of da human can-opener!" I said a bit overly dramatic. He frowned, at least I think so, his face was covered, all except his eyes. "You are in no position to be making smart-laic talk" he said his voice was Japanese, I laughed in his face.

"Well, Can-head. Ya obviously don' know me" I said smirking, I had never actually been caught or held against my will, or even with my will. But I knew I didn't act like a damsel in distress.

Then he circled me. "I am the Shredder." He said proudly, I laughed again. "Da Shredder? Man, even I can make up somethin' bette' den dat" I said my accent clearer because I wasn't concentrating even the slightest on my talking.

Then I heard him flip a switch.

My whole body shook with electricity running through it, I could clearly feel it going through my veins and down to my very bones. It was painful without recognition.

The Shredder turned it off and I went limp and panted with pain. "I am running out of patience. But this won't happen again, if you tell me what you know!" He shouted at me his eyes filled with rage, but I was confused.

"Tell ya what?" I asked, he didn't electrocute me but he slapped me, his sharp knuckledusters deeply cut my face.

They went horizontally across my face, the top line had hit right above my eye, I was surprised I wasn't blinded on the spot. I felt my crimson blood pouring steadily out of my head.

The Shredder growled. "The turtles. Tell me everything you know." He said leaning into my face, I spat on him though I knew it would only get me in more trouble. I think I did it because I wasn't that afraid of death, and if anyone could kill me, it certainly wasn't this can-opener.

He growled again. "Then I'll just have to burn down that little tattoo shop of yours." He said with fake pity, he didn't know it but he had just crossed a very, very, thick line.

I started cursing him out. The worst words I knew, even some I didn't know I knew. He only smiled. "Then tell me where the turtles' lair is." He said, I didn't know why but I didn't want to tell him.

I didn't want to tell this 'Shredder' where the turtles lived, but I did know the sewers a bit more then he did, at least I hoped so.

I did a very convincing sigh of defeat. "If I do, will ya let me go?" I asked looking up with half hopeful eyes, giving him all the "power". Though I was the one in control. He smiled. "Of course." He said, I sighed again. "I know ya wanna kill dem. But can ya do it quickly? So dey won't suffer." I asked sweetly, he nodded "yes." I knew he was lying.

"They live in the sewers, under the Eyewitness News building" I said.

I knew that place, I actually spent one of my first nights there, it seemed like a pretty good place at the time. But then I found the junkyard, and then I found the empty warehouse, and then I found Sparky's place.

A snap in front of my face brought me out of my thoughts, it was mr. Shred-head again. "How do you get in?" He asked, which was for me, the most stupidest question in the world.

"Ya find a manhole near da building. You lift da manhole. Ya climb in da manhole. An' ya search da tunnels dat da manhole led ya to." I said like he was a five year old, he growled and slapped me again. But this time his palm was down so the knuckleduster didn't hit me.

Then he was gone and shouting orders to supposedly, his men.

Those numbskulls searched for about five weeks. I think most of them didn't come back earlier because they were afraid of the Can-opener.

In those weeks I had come up with a good nickname for that man, which was Can-head, Shred-head, or just the plain Shred.

But I knew it wasn't time for new nicknames when he came up to me that night with such an angry look in his eyes, it almost scared me.

Almost.

He went straight past me and towards the switch.

He flipped it.

I screamed out, I thought my lungs were going to burst. The pain was such a pain that I had never experienced before, I thought I was going to die right there and then.

I writhed in my restraints, arching my back hoping it would end soon. I screamed for mercy, I begged for it, this was more then one girl or even a man, could handle. Even if I was a stubborn ninja.

He finally turned it off, I still screamed but more lightly. Then I cried and panted.

He came and faced me. "Where are those turtles. Or do you really want me to burn down that tattoo shop, with all your friends in it." He said, it wasn't even a question anymore, it was a statement.

I closed my eyes. "I don' know. I don' know where dey live. I haven't even met dem. All I know 'bout dem is dat dey are ninjas, like me. Dat's all I know. Please, let me go. I'm no use for you." I said pitifully, he looked at my face trying to figure out whether I was lying or not.

"You know something else. Guards, take her to the torture chambers." He said turning around, my eyes shot open.

"No! I'm telling da truth! Come back here, ya bastard!"

The table I was lying on was wheeled away. To the torture chambers.

I screamed again. But this time the reason was a needle they injected me with, I had always had a phobia about needles. They told me that as long as I was a prisoner here, they might as well use me as a lab-rat too. They had chained me up in one of those old time dungeons, I had my arms behind my back which were shackled to the wall.

Then a strange thing happened after they gave me the injection, I felt very very sleepy. I laid down and closed my eyes.

I literately fell asleep right when my eyes closed.

I woke up on my back.

It had been about almost a year since they had injected me with the first dosage. They had continued injections every month, that's how I knew it had already been a whole year. Because I've had almost twelve shots. Today was my last one.

The man that had first greeted me when I had first been brought there came into my dungeon. It was my dungeon because I was the only one there.

He smiled at me, his name was Baxter Stockman. "Good morning, Shadow." He said, it had surprised me the first time that after all that spying they still hadn't figured out my real name. And I of course didn't tell them, they didn't give a damn anyway. He injected me. "So, dis stuff makes me heal quicker?" I asked.

Yes that was what the shots were for. Building up a mutated immune system month after month, for a year.

And since it was a while, you're probably wondering if I looked any different. Oh yes, I looked different.

My once short silver hair was now long, it almost reached my tailbone, Stockman had said it was a side effect from the drug he was giving me.

The cuts that Can-head had given me had turned into permeant scars, I didn't mind that much though, it's not like I was a great looker anyway.

I had gotten dirty over the years, though every three weeks they let me shower. I also had been given things to, shave, wax my eyebrows, brush my hair and teeth. All those personal stuff.

But I had been a prisoner there, and it wasn't very fun.

I had wondered for a very long time if I would ever get out, or if I was destined to rot here.

"Yes, that is the plan." Stockman said, while taking out the needle from my vein.

I had also been beat many times, they had not given up on having me tell them where the turtles lived.

Everyone thought it was a normal day, everyone except me.

See, I had finally found a way out of this hell hole.

And I had been sitting on it the whole time.

Before Stockman could go, I tripped him with my leg and laughed. He didn't know but as I laughed, I muffled the sound of the key to my shackles dropping to the floor. He glared at me and then went on his way.

I carefully picked the key up with my feet, I brought it up to my mouth and took it in my teeth. I turned and carefully dropped it near my hands, I picked it up and started at my lock.

I twisted my numb fingers for a long time, my wrists were bleeding from the tight chains which made it slippery, but then I heard a distinct "click." I grinned, I opened up the chains and put them down carefully.

Then I slid off of where I was sitting, which was surprisingly a manhole. It didn't have the grooves like the ones you saw in the streets, but it was a place out of here. I only assumed it was manhole, but it looked a lot like one and even if it wasn't a manhole, it was still a way out.

I lifted it up with all my remaining strength, it was about five times heavier then an actual manhole which made it all the much harder.

I set it to a side and decided I didn't have enough strength to fight off whoever was down there guarding. I hadn't known how much being there had worn me down.

Then I tore off my right arm's fishnet and my left leg's fishnet, I scrunched them in a ball and put it on the rim that held the manhole lid, then I placed the lid back into place.

I would escape the next day or the day after.

It was the next day.

I had been wanting to do it the day after since I was still recovering, but fate had a different plan.

Sirens.

Much like the ones I had heard so many years ago on the street of the house where I had grown up in, I had a second long flashback of that night.

_Orange, red, yellow, fire. My parent's burnt bodies where they had been tortured were mangled. Me grabbing everything that meant something to me and stuffing it in my bag, then trying to save them. Only fourteen, homeless, scared, and alone. Tears that only I saw in the dead of night. Drawing that brought me into a whole other world, growing up on the streets. Learning things on the streets. Training to be a ninja, on the streets. Then I heard shouting,_ wait, shouting?

I came back and men were shouting something that sounded like, "turtles".

But I couldn't be that lucky, it was probably someone that wanted that drug I had been given, I mean, who didn't want a better immune system and possibly be practically immortal? Me, that's who.

I got up and lifted the manhole, I heard people coming closer. I was about to climb down when the door opened, I been hoping it was one of the turtles but as I said. I wasn't that lucky.

The Shredder ran over to me, thankfully it was a good size room and I had enough time to jump down the dark hole.

When I got a bit too fast, I grabbed onto the side of the ladder to slow myself down. It hurt my hands, I could hear and feel them being torn from the rust on the ladder and bleeding crimson onto the jagged metal.

But I didn't let go and it slowed me down, I started climbing down and eventually I reached the bottom.

There wasn't anyone in sight and if there were guards in the first place, they had gone up to help the others. I took this time to see if anyone was following me, and there were.

I started running through the sewers not even knowing where the hell I was going, I just ran. When I was sure I had lost them in the maze of sewers I stopped and sat down in a dry spot.

I grinned while panting, then I checked my.

Cuts?

I looked at my hands which had been cut just a bit ago, they were now healed. I reached up to my face where the scars were to see if they were still there, they were. I guessed that if something happened to me before the drug stayed with me.

I heard sounds coming closer to me, I jumped up and started running again. This time they were faster, I was in a long straight forward tunnel, I dared a look back. I expected to see ninjas dressed all in black, but instead. I saw machines, they were silver, they were small, and I knew them as mousers. They used to be popular, and the next new thing, then it had all turned horribly wrong.

_[Oh, for ninjas sake!]_ I thought but kept running, I started focusing on looking for a way up. Unfortunately mousers are machines, they don't get tired, I do. I started slowing down but they kept their pace, I wished for my sais at that moment. Then I remembered, I had them when I was darted. They were all back with the Shred-head, I growled.

I spun on my heel, the mousers kept at me.

My eyes turned into angered mutated slits and I attacked furiously.

It was all in a confused blur of my fists against the hard metal, and my boots crunching down on their small heads.

Then my vision cleared, I had somehow killed all the mousers. I smiled though I didn't know how I did it. But that was no time to celebrate, because I heard more footsteps coming my way.

_[Oh, c'mon, don' I get a break?] _I thought shaking my head, but I turned around and started running, again.

I soon got a break and found a ladder leading up. I started climbing, I heard the footsteps that had been following me coming closer. I of course, climbed faster.

I lifted the manhole and climbed out, it was night. I heard the people that had been following me in the sewers and started climbing up a fire escape.

I got to the top of the building and started jumping from roof to roof. They, of course being as stubborn as they are, followed me.

The moon came out from the dark clouds and shined light down on me, I hoped no one was looking outside their windows and happened to see me. Then I came to a point where it was too wide even for me to jump.

I had to stop, I looked for a fire escape but there wasn't one. I heard the people right behind me. I quickly turned ready for a fight, but instead of the ninjas I expected to see.

It was the turtles.

I was shocked but got over it quickly.

"Geez, I thought ya guys were da Can-opener's men." I said catching my breath. They all laughed, or chuckled, or snickers, or tried to hold it in. Depending on which on you listened to.

"We just wanted to meet you, dudette." Orange said grinning, I nodded, but still wary of them. "Yeah, well. Here I am, so what's yer names?" I asked looking at all of them thinking that this was finally a meeting.

"I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers. Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael." Blue said introducing everyone. "Just remember dudette, the ones that end with O are the coolest." Michelangelo, or Orange said. Red, or Raphael made a silent growl towards him, Donatello, or Purple, held out his three fingered hand.

"Nice to meet you finely, Shadow." He said smiling, I chuckled. "Well, my name's not really Shadow." I started, they all raised their non-excitant eyebrows.

"It's Crystal."

A.N: They finally meet! Yes! Thanks for reading ya mutants, don't forget to review!


	5. Friends Meet Friends

A.N: I don't own TMNT, I only own the plot and my OCs. Enjoy!

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

The turtles took me to their lair to check me over, though I knew they wouldn't find anything.

I was in their lab when I decided to tell them.

Don was checking me over when I told him. "I, um. Somethin' happened when I was prisoner at Can-head's." I started a bit awkwardly, he looked interested. "What happened?" He asked checking the scars that Shred-head had given me. I took a silent breathe in.

"I was sorta, mutated." I confessed looking down, he was shocked. "B-but, how?" He asked looking me up and down. "I heal quicker, like, a lot quicker. Minutes, maybe seconds." I said looking up with my dark purple eyes.

I'll never forget the shocked look in his eyes, he was so surprised. He called the other guys in. "Criss, go on." Don said looking me up and down warily, I felt like a caged animal that just learned a new trick. "Over da year I was dere dey mutated my immune system, I heal a lot quicker den anyone out dere." I explained my cheeks almost burning, they were all shocked.

"Oh c'mon, yer mutated turtles! Dis isn't as big as a mutation as ya guys!" I hissed annoyed, and a bit embarrassed, this wasn't even my choice! They backed off a bit at my outburst, then alarms blared.

I covered my ears and then followed Don, he was the smart one, I figured he was in charge of the alarm system. I followed him to his room, it had computers all around it. He went to one and turned it on, my eyes widened as I saw all my friends coming through the sewers with their weapons.

I had forgot I had given them a few lessons in ninjutsu, my mouth widened.

"Those, would be my friends" I said looking down at all of them, they looked hilarious.

Sparks had her double axes were raised above her head and she was screaming to let me go.

Smarts had her bladed whip ready by her side with a very determined look on her face.

And Vamp had her curved hook sword also readied by her side that was poised for attack, she was growling with a snarl on her pale face.

I ran through the small house towards the front door, I ran through it just in time to stop my friends.

They dropped their weapons and grabbed me in a death hug.

I screamed, then the turtles came through the door. They let go of me and I went in between the two lines of people, I looked between them. "Well, time for friends. Ta meet friends" I said, and it was as cheesy as it sounds like.

"Raph, Don, Leo, Mike. Meet Diana, Corey, and Jessica. Smarts, Vamp, Sparks. Meet Raph, Don, Leo, and Mike. " I said smiling and gesturing to each of them. They nodded at each other, I smiled _[why da all my friends have almost exactly da same personality?] _I asked in my head. They did actually, except Raph, I don't know how he fit in.

We all went in the lair and Splinter came out, Sparks almost screamed. Splinter explained the turtles' mutation so the girls could understand it clearer, and then I suddenly felt extremely weak.

I was going to sit down but my vision became blurred with green, red, and black specks. I unfortunately fainted.

Right after breathing out the F word.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

Raph was the one closest to Crystal, when she fainted, Raph saw her (also heard her) and quickly caught her. "Don, a bit of help" he said picking Crystal up in bridal style.

They took her to the hospital wing to do work on her.

Don did some tests on her and it seemed that her blood was rejecting the drug they had been giving her, Don gave her an IV feeding her blood something that made it calm.

He tried to take out the drug that made her immune system seemingly immune to most injuries, but it didn't work since the drug was mutating fast and had been seeping slowly but permanently into her blood stream over the course of the year she was there.

She was weak but she was stubborn, Raph was given the duty of watching her for any changes.

He didn't even say anything against it, in fact he looked a bit happy about it.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

Don headed for his lab, Diana followed him curiously. He noticed instantly but didn't do anything, he wondered what she was doing.

He walked into his lab and she followed soon after, she looked around. It was between a very elaborate lab, and a very basic one, it had basic things but turned into very difficult sequences.

Don looked up from a computer screen. "What are you doing?" He asked, not mad, not annoyed, just curious. She smiled. "Just doing some snooping." She answered looking around again like she understood every bit of it, and she probably did. Don nodded and went back to his screen.

"I was wondering." Diana started a bit shyly, Don looked up again. "Yes?" He asked encouraging her to go on.

"If you guys could teach me and the other girls ninjutsu?" She asked hopefully, he was a bit surprised but thought about it. "I guess, how much do you already know?" He asked knowing Crystal had given them a few lessons.

"Just basic stuff, blocking, some attack moves. Just things that could help us if we ever had to use them, she cares about us. Though sometimes she acts like she doesn't really care, she's just distant. I guess that's all due to the trauma." Diana said thinking about Crystal, all the girls at the tattoo shop knew it.

I mean, you don't walk away with no scars from after what happened to her.

Don nodded. "How traumatic was it?" He asked carefully, she sat down in a green empty office chair.

"Well, she was fourteen when the fire happened. I still remember when she told us about it. She said that she had grabbed anything that meant something to her, then she tried to get to her parents, but when she got to them. They were already gone. She ran out of the house she had practically grown up in. Then she ran from the sirens and from her other relatives, she didn't like them. She lived on the streets, she used to live in New Jersey but she ran away here. She first lived in parks and benches, then one or two nights in the sewers. Then she found a junkyard which she lived nicely in, she's an amazing artist and when she came in for her second tattoo she told us about her design, Judge offered her a job on the spot."

She said smiling in the memory. "Who's Judge?" Don asked a bit confused, Diana was snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, that's Corey. Only Shadow calls her Vamp, because of how pale she is." She explained, Don nodded.

"Then after working there for about a year, she opened up a bit and we all became friends. We all have very bad backgrounds, we're all on our own and everything. We think tattoos express ourselves. I for instance was raised by my grandmother until she passed away, then I was given to my uncle, he was drunk and abusive. I ran away, though I still, sort of looked after him. He was my only family after all. Then he died of the alcohol, and I went off on my own. I was only fifteen and lived on the streets, I got a job at the tattoo shop, by being in charge of the counter. I already had a couple of tats but I got more there. Then I recently got an apartment because I had turned eighteen. I know the other girls' stories, but I think they should be the ones to tell them." She said smiling, Don nodded understanding.

"What are you looking at?" Diana asked looking at the screen. "Oh, nothing. Just a little thing I was working on." He said, Diana however was very interested in it. It was goggles that had night-vision, target locking, and a few other added gadgets. She looked admiringly at the goggles. "You made this?" She asked still looking at it, Don shook his head. "No, I just designed it. I'm trying to find all the parts but it'll take a while." He said modestly, it was just his personality. Diana smiled. "I'll help you, if you want." She said sweetly, Don nodded. "That'd be nice." He said smiling back.

And they started talking about the different parts of the goggles that they needed.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

Leo went to train, but he didn't expect to see Corey there training with her sword.

He watched her for a bit, and he didn't notice she was getting closer to him until she had pinned him to the ground. He blinked a bit baffled, but he got over it and Corey got off of him.

"Vamp, was it?" Leo asked, she chuckled and shook her head. "Only Criss calls me that, my name's Corey. But the other girls call me Judge, because they think I'm quick to judge. Though most of the time I'm right." She said twisting her sword around. Leo nodded. "How much do you know about ninjutsu?" Leo asked interested, Corey turned to face him. "Criss only gave us a few lessons, more for defense if anything. But I found some things on the internet and taught myself a bit more." She explained, Leo nodded looking her up and down.

She was overall a good looking young woman, when Corey turned around Leo read her Japanese tattoos and smiled. "I could teach you a bit more." Leo offered, Corey thought about it. "I'd like that." She said thoughtfully.

Leo taught Corey about relaxation, meditation, and balance. Then he went on to the next step, defense. He taught her how to block, he taught her how to dodge, and he taught her how to catch attack moves.

Then when they were done they were both tired and sweaty, she smiled at him. "Thanks." And then she went back into the living room to head up top to go to her apartment. "Hey." Leo said behind her. She turned around. "It's late, I'll walk you home." He said, not even asking but grabbing his coat. She nodded in agreement and they went up top.

Leo walked in the shadows more closer to the buildings and Corey went beside him. "You knew a lot back in the training dojo." Leo said starting a conversation, Corey nodded. "Crystal really cares about our safety, though sometimes I've doubted it." She said. Leo nodded understandingly. "She's been through a lot, we all have." Corey said, she couldn't help it, he was a good listener and she had so much to say.

"She told us when she was just fourteen her house burnt down, with her parents in it. She had other relatives, but she didn't like them, so she ran away from New Jersey to New York. She was homeless, and a good artist. When she came into my shop asking for her own design to be tattooed on her, I offered her a job on the spot. We're sorta distant, but we're still close."

Corey explained, Leo listened and the silence made her want to speak more.

"You'd think for owning a tattoo shop I'd have more tattoos." She started, Leo nodded. "Well, I think tattoos need to have a reason to be on the skin. And that reason, for me, has to be life changing. Each of my three tattoos has a meaning and marks a certain point in my life. I got my Japanese symbol for war when my family had a large feud and me and my parents moved away, I used to live in Florida. Then the symbol for love was when both of my parents drowned, they had some bad things going on with some bad people. They drowned when I was fifteen. I lived with my aunt who lived back in Florida until I was nineteen, I ran away. Not because I didn't like her, but because it didn't feel right. I got on a bought my ticket and got on a plane, I got here and decided with more of my money I would open up a tattoo shop. I knew how much my tattoos meant for me so I wanted to make other people happy, I put up an artist wanted sign and soon got Jessica. She was a bit hyper, but she was a good artist, then I got Diana. She was good with numbers and she wanted to work the counter, I hired her. And then came Crystal, she wanted her own designed tattoo and it was so good, I offered her a job on the spot. Then I got another tattoo, it's on my back. It marks me having another chapter on my life." Corey explained going back in the many memories.

She didn't even notice that they were back at her apartment

"Thanks for walking me home. And listening" Corey said a bit shyly, Leo smiled. "Anytime." And he left.

Corey went into her apartment, smiling.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

"I am so gonna beat you!" Jessica shouted as she turned her Wii remote to the right, she and Mikey were playing Mario kart. Jessica had picked Koopa Troopa, and Mikey had picked Dry Bones; the dead version of Koopa troopa. They were racing in Bowser's castle. Jessica was neck and neck with Mikey. Until Jessica got the bullet ability, she won and they decided to stop playing and get something to eat.

They heated up some frozen cheese pizza and Jessica went right back to the t.v.

"Hey, c'mon I'm gonna beat ya again!" She said grinning at him, he ate the last of his pizza and headed over. They started racing again glancing every now and then trying to read the other person's minds.

Then they decided to watch a movie, they went to the movie rental shop. Mikey let Jessica pick and she picked Beetlejuice, she grinned at one of her favorite movies, Mikey looked a bit doubtful but got it.

Jessica smiled at the beginning of the movie, and Mikey though his doubt, was interested.

At the end of the movie Mikey was a bit stricken by the movie's effects and the interesting main character, Beetlejuice himself. Jessie however was grinning and looking admiringly at the same character Mikey was thinking about.

"How'd ya like it?" Jessie asked smiling over at Mikey, he just shrugged. "It was, interesting. I can definitely see it was made by Tim Burton." He said laughing a bit, Jessie giggled. "You're probably the only person besides Criss who gets me." Jessie said a bit shyly, Mikey looked at her to go on.

"Though she doesn't look like it, Criss can be pretty fun sometimes. It's kinda hard for her though, she's been through a lot. All the girls have, even me though that's behind me now."

Jessie said slipping into the memories of the past.

"Criss, her house was burned down with her parents dead in it. She was only fourteen. She ran away from New Jersey to New York and lived on the streets, then she came into Judge's tat shop she offered her a job right there! She opened up to me more then the others, which is surprising. She made all of us open up more, we all told our stories and understood each other's pain. I can tell you my story if you want." She said smiling sweetly, he smiled back and nodded.

Jessie took in a quiet breath. "I might not look it, but I was really rich a while back. But, I didn't really want stuff, I just wanted my parents. They never had time for me just their work, so I decided to run away. I took as much things that I could sell or get money, something to keep me alive. I've always been a fairly good artist so I decided to try out the job as a tattoo artist when I saw Judge's sign. Turned out, it's fun and it got me some friends. Then I met you guys! Though, I miss my family I don't think they would've really cared. They care more about material things then actual living things, I doubt they even truly cared about me at all. But I'm far away from that, and like I said, I have a lot of friends!"

Jessie said carefree and looking towards the bright, Mikey nodded though was surprised that she'd been through so much. She was strong though, it was amazing how she pulled through with a grin on her face.

"Well, I'm a giant mutant turtle that was raised by a giant mutant rat in the sewers." He said getting her to laugh, he laughed along.

And then they raced more, Jessie however was always either right ahead of him or right along side him.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

A.N: Ooh, this is a good chapter, isn't it? Well, thanks for reading. Don't forget to rate! Thanks!


	6. Crushes

A.N: Chapter, uh, five! Yeah, five! 'Kay, this one is obviously about crushes. Hope ya like it, thanks for reading!

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

_ It was dark. _

_ Then there was a light. I went towards it even though I always knew it was bad to go towards the light, and suddenly found myself watching. _

_ Myself? _

_ I was young, probably around nine or ten. I was shorter of course, my hair was also quite long. If someone saw her at that moment, they would think the younger me was strange. _

_ Because she was playing with her dad's small knife, she was twirling it in her hand and striking at the tree like she was fighting someone. She was smiling at the small cuts she had made in the tree, it was fall and the tree's leaves had changed to orange, yellow, red, and some were still a light green. _

_ Then she had tried throwing the knife at the tree, it hit it sometimes, and other times it was hit with the blunt end. _

_ Then, my father came out, I gasped. He had silver hair like her but he had blue eyes. He smiled at her. _

_ "You have good aim." He commented, the young me chuckled. "Nope, it's jus' a big tree." She said, though the tree wasn't that big. He went over to her. "You have good stance." He said, she had already started my training in ninjutsu. _

_ She loved it or more ways then one, mostly because she could get my aggression out with it. The young me hugged my father. _

_ I was on the verge of tears watching myself and that forgotten memory that seemed to be out of a story book page. Then my vision blurred and I was at another memory, in this one I was about twelve. _

_ Actually, it was my twelfth birthday. The twelve year old was ripping up her very last present, it was dark and there was a fire burning. It wasn't exactly a girl's model twelfth birthday. _

_ The theme was ninjas and there wasn't any other kids her age, no one at the school liked her enough to come. But her family was there, she had saved her parent's present for last. It was a large box, about the size of a large dog. She opened the lid, and another box was inside. She opened it again, and again, and again. _

_ Finally she got to the smallest box she had ever seen, it was small and was striped with her favorite colors. Maroon and bright red. She opened it up and saw paper, she grabbed it and read it her purple eyes darting back and forth. _

_ She smiled and ran out of the house, she headed for the tree. There, by the roots, was a pair of dark knives. She sat down and her eyes widened as she saw them clearly in the light of the house, they were pure black metal. _

_ There were three points instead of just one, black cord wrapped around the handle to make a death like grip. There were little dragon heads on the very end of the handle, she picked them up her fingers slipping into the right places. _

_ She stood up and started attacking the tree. She stopped soon when her father came out, and observed her. "Those are the weapons I have chosen for you, Criss-cross." He said using the nickname he had given to, me. The young girl smirked and hugged her father. _

_ I closed my eyes trying to block out the tears, but they made their way down my face. _

_ When I opened my eyes I was lying down on a firm bed. _

_Wait,_ what?

I blinked and looked around myself, I was in the turtle's lair but in a room I

hadn't seen before. I had things connecting me to different machines, I freaked out a bit at the IV. I calmed myself though thinking. _[It's jus' a needle, jus' a needle.]_ Then I got a bit annoyed. Nobody was there when I had woken up, probably from a long time judging from the needles and things in me.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I called out towards the door, the next thing I knew I was on the bed with someone on top of me in a death grip. It was Mikey, now, why am I not surprised? He seemed just like Jessie with his amazingly face splitting grin.

I pushed him away gently. "I'm not one fer hugs." I muttered with a tired face. "But you've been down for, like, three weeks!" Mikey shouted his baby blue eyes wide, and so was his mouth. All the turtles were there, they all looked happy to see I was awake.

My eyebrow raised curiously. "Three weeks? Hmm, funny." I said emotionless, but slightly musing it over.

"Can I get these, needles. Out of me?" I asked Don who was to my left, he nodded and took them out, I winced. "Don't like needles?" He asked setting them aside, I shook my head almost violently. "Never have, never will." I said as I swung my legs off the side of the bed.

"Oh, and Criss" Don started, a bit unsure. "Yeah?" I asked. "You're blood's black now." He said with a shy smile. I shrugged somehow uncaringly. "'Kay." I replied, it didn't really matter wether my blood was red, or black. I went straight for the water.

I loved the feeling of the cool water slipping down my throat. The turtles had gone to their own rooms and I watched them out of the corner of my eyes while I was gulping down the water. I smiled and then remembered something, my weapons.

I growled darkly. "What's wrong?" Raph asked behind me, I turned around. "My weapons, they're all back at Shred-head's place." I said and still growled it, he only smirked. "Actually, while ya were sleepin.' We sorta, stole 'em back." Raph said handing me my sais which he had on his belt, I grinned and took them. I swung them around in my hands and smirked at him, he must like them since they were in his belt.

"Ya like 'em?" I asked, we were in the training dojo and I was fighting at nothing while Raph punched a red punching bag. "Huh?" He asked raising his none existent eyebrow. "My sais, do ya like 'em?" I asked again, he nodded absentmindedly. "They're cool." He said, though I could tell he envied them. "Dey were a gift from my parents fer my twelfth birthday" I said smiling down at them, he nodded understanding.

"Do ya wanna spare with 'em?" I asked putting out my sais the handles facing him, he seemed surprised but put his own in his belt and took them, he got used to the feel of them.

I went forward while he was observing them more closely and grabbed his own sais from his own belt, he let me though I noticed his cheeks got slightly darker in shade. I took a couple steps back and got in a fighting stance, I smirked. "Bring it, turtle boy." I growled, he blinked at the nickname and then took his own stance.

I let him take the first move, it was a fast front step and jab, I easily dodged it and tried to sweep step his back foot. But he turned on his front foot bringing his back foot around and tried to lock sais with me, it seemed that he favored it because he thought I would be weaker.

I locked sais with him but only for a moment, I twisted them to the side but my intension wasn't to knock them out of his hand, he could still go after me. I also didn't want to scratch my sais.

I twisted the sais both in different directions, he held onto the sais as a reaction and his stubbornness but I knew his wrists were hurting. He gritted his teeth and I smirked.

"C'mon, I know ya can do better." I said purposely making him annoyed, I made sure I had a good grip and then loosened my feet, then I slid on the floor right between Raph's legs and flipping him over in the process.

I unlocked our sais and then got on my feet quicker then him, I spun to his side and put my foot on his plastron. He looked up at me with a shocked expression, I smiled a small smile.

"Jus' a small trick my dad taught me, ya should try it sometime." I said like I was teaching him a different step in ninjutsu. He blinked a couple of times and I grabbed my sais, I put his back in his belt and then walked out of the room.

I headed for up topside. "Hey, where ya goin'?" Raph asked behind me, I turned around. "Goin' ta da tat shop." I said as if it was obvious, he chuckled. "In da middle of da night?" He asked, I felt a blush creeping up my face. "Oh, uh, right." I said with a nervous smile, I didn't even know what time it was.

"So, everyone's asleep?" I asked, he nodded. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Raph seemed a bit confused. "Um, why are ya laughin'?" He asked, I smiled at him. "Who knew I would wake up at my favorite time." I said pointing at the clock, it was exactly two o'clock in the morning.

I remember waiting until it was two in the morning and then going into the kitchen, I used to get marshmallows. Because if anyone caught me I could just swallow them whole or stuff them in a pocket and no one would know. He raised an eyebrow ridge at me.

"What?" I asked a little defensively. "Nothin' I jus' didn't know ya had a funny side." He said shrugging, I crossed my arms over my chest wearing a stone hard expression. "Well, I haven't been fer 'bout around two or three years now. I guess I'll jus' go back ta being my ol' stubborn, hotheaded, guarded self." I said a bit dramatically but in a serious tone, his eyes widened.

"No, I didn't mean it like dat. I jus' don't really know ya, dat's all." He said, scared that I would shut down and lock myself in. I nodded. "Well, I guess I could tell ya 'bout me." I said rolling my eyes halfway almost in thought. He shrugged. "If ya wanna." He said, I nodded and went to the living room.

I sat down and he sat down next to me. I didn't usually like telling people about my past, because, well. It was the past, and it was behind me. But I told it anyway, since even though it was behind me, it was good to think about it every once and a while. I took a deep breath and started.

"I always liked fire. I liked staring at it, I liked burning things with it. It was my friend, only friend I should say. My mother always bought me candles, I would set all of dem out an' light dem. But one night, my mother had bought me a lighter fer my fourteenth birthday, I had been asking fer one dat had a dragon on it. She had been filling it when she had ta go do something else, she jus' forgot 'bout it. Well, I don't really know da details but I found out 'bout the lighter dat night before my birthday, I would wait until my birthday ta get it an' be all shocked. But den da next thing I knew, I woke up with smoke coming from under my door." I paused a bit and let that part sink in.

"I grabbed everything dat I could dat I needed or was jus' too important ta me ta leave behind, an' I went through my house which was by den a raging inferno. I tried ta go ta da closest bathroom ta flood da house, but it didn't work. Den I tried going into my parent's room, but when I got there. . . I ran out of da house after dat an' stared at it in da street. I heard sirens. I ran. I ended up on da streets, begging, performing, trying to sell my art. den I found Vamp's tat shop, I wanted ta get another tattoo so I went in with my own design. It was so good she offered me a job on da spot. Dey were pretty annoying at first, but I tolerate them an' they're company. An' now I got you guys, I'm sure we'll all have fun beating each other up."

I said trying not to go into deep detail, but if there was one thing I haven't told anyone before it was the beginning. I blamed myself for the fire, they had gotten the lighter for me. If they hadn't, they would've been alive right now.

"Ya should go ta sleep, I'm sure yer tired of my life story. I'm gonna go up top ta see if I can kick some guy's butt." I said getting up and heading for the top, Raph didn't follow me, but I knew he would follow me soon.

I climbed up into a dark street and then once I found where I was went to Jessie's apartment, I opened the door and was completely surprised when I found the girls there.

The apartment was decorated with my favorite colors, maroon and bright red. There was a banner that said: "Welcome Back Crystal!" Also in red, everyone shouted; "Surprise!" When I came through the door, my jaw literately dropped.

"What's dis?" I asked looking around, but I wasn't annoyed, I was just shocked. They were all grinning back at me. "It's a party for you not dying!" Sparks cried out enthusiastically, I rolled my eyes and then grabbed one of my sais. I knew it would scare them but I cut my arm, black blood ran down my skin.

They all rushed over to me with shocked, concerned, and confused expressions. "What the hell, Criss!" Vamp yelled at me, I just smirked. "Ya see, da jerk who held me prisoner did something ta me. An' now." The cut quickly repaired itself. "My immune system, is pretty immune." I said jokingly, they all stared at where the cut had been.

"C'mon, lets get this party started!" Sparks shouted getting over that I was now sort of a, mutant. Then music started, I recognized it instantly, it was the first song on one of my mixed CDs that were in my bag that I had grabbed from the fire. It was called Bleeding Love, I had always liked it since it reminded me of my favorite childhood movie, Beauty and the Beast. Well, sort of.

I looked over at Sparks, she saw me and smiled innocently. "Sorry, I sorta went through your CDs." She said hoping I wasn't mad at her, I sighed. "It's fine. Jus' don't do it again, please." I said and then Smarts came up to me.

"Did Don do tests on you?" She asked referring to my mutant immune system, I nodded. "Nearly had a panic attack when I woke up ta needles in my arms." I hissed, more to my uncontrollable phobia. She giggled. "Well, needles aren't the best thing to wake up to." She muttered, I nodded in agreement, just then Sparks came out of a room with three A&W bottles.

I smirked. _[How'd dey know I liked A&W?]_ I wondered, my dad and me always loved putting vanilla ice cream in our cups. I smiled as we all gulped down the fizzy drink, the song changed, it was now Nobody's Home.

For a second it made me think of the hard times that I spent on the street, and what I did just to get by.

It made me smile when people's faces invaded my mind, most of them amazed, some of them perverted, and only one that was envious. I had mostly danced, which was actually some ninja training moves that I had perfected, but without the obvious fighting stances and offense jabs. It seemed just like dancing.

Then Sparks came up to me. "C'mon, we're all gettin' in a girl circle. And talk about girl stuff!" She said joyfully, I was a bit unsure about this "girl circle." But I went in it anyway, I haven't shown my fun side in a while, and it was overdue.

Sparky was grinning almost evilly when I sat down. "I think all of us know, except Shadow. That we all have crushes on one of da turtles." She started, my head started spinning. _[What da hell!] _I shouted in my mind, they had crushes on the turtles!

"Uh, I'm sorry. What?" I asked doubting that I had actually heard right. "We all have a crush on a mutant turtle." Sparks said, I blinked three times. "Okay." I said slowly processing this information.

"I have a crush on Mikey." Sparky said grinning like an idiot.

"I have a crush on Donny." Smarts said shyly and quietly.

"And I have a crush on Leo." Vamp said almost proudly, I could see it all. All of them had big similarities, though they weren't exact copies of themselves.

"Now, all we gotta do is set you two up together." Sparky said directing it at me. "Uh, again, what?" I asked not understanding what she had just said. "You and Raph, we're gonna set you up two together." She said grinning, I raised an eyebrow doubtful.

Sure Raph was a great guy from what she could tell, but she didn't really think they could actually be together. I chuckled dryly. "Well, I don't really know if I wanna boyfriend." I said honestly, Sparky's mouth dropped in disbelief. "When was da last time a boy kissed you?" She asked, I avoided the other's eyes. "Five years." I confessed quietly, Sparks faked a faint.

"Okay! Maybe I haven't ever had an official boyfriend, but does it matter? I get along fine jus' by my own. An' I've seen what guys can do, it ain't pretty." I shouted standing up on my feet, all these things, boys and crushes. I hadn't experienced it since I was fourteen, it was all so new and pretty scary. Sparks got up faking being dazed and shocked.

"I'm goin' out, thank you fer da party. It was great." I said earnestly, it was probably the first thing that anyone did for me since the fire.

Before I went out though I grabbed my ninja disguise and then from my bag, grabbed the one thing I had grabbed that _wasn't_ in my room that night.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

A.N: Did you like it? Hope ya did! Please review, and thanks for reading!


	7. Immortality

A.N: I don't own TMNT, only the plot and my OCs. Thanks kamiccolo's rose when I saw your review I had to update! Well, I'll update the next one soon too! Enjoy reading!

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

I sat on the roof of the abandoned building I used to live in, it seemed only the day before. I guess a year goes by fast when you're being held prisoner in an old prison cell, by a human can-opener.

My hair was tickling my face, it was so long, it made me feel like a young girl again. Instead of a legal adult. I looked down at the small metal thing I was fondling in my hand.

A lighter, cold silver with a dark tattoo.

That's all it took, and now I was an orphan living with my friends with walls around me so high, I couldn't even see the top. I wanted to open up, but it seemed like I was trapped within my own mistakes and faults.

I stared at the small thing as I turned it around in my gloved hands, a small ghost grey and blood red dragon was wrapped around it starting at the bottom and slowly working it's way up to the top.

It was close to my birthday, January the eighteenth. Which was also the anniversary of the fire, and my family's death. I didn't celebrate my birthday, nor did I grieve over my parent's death. I treated it like any other day, for a couple of reasons.

First off, I didn't want anything, I was content with all the things I had.

Second, I don't think getting things on the day my parent's died would be a good way of honoring them.

And third, I just didn't like people making it a great deal that I'd been alive for one more year. Though I doubted sometimes I would.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a small but noticeable explosion from the back alley of a store a few blocks away. "What is it with da back alleys?" I asked out loud to myself and then started running towards the explosion.

When I got there I saw men in black running away from the door of the back of the shop which was obviously blown open.

I ran after them from the rooftops and when they went in another alley I cut them off, they stopped a bit confused but then they realized I was The Shadow. I took out my sais and twisted them expertly around showing them off, they tried to run away but before I could cut them off again.

Raph suddenly cut them off for me, I smirked as he gritted his teeth, annoyed at the men. We took them down with just a few jabs, sweep kicks, and elbow hits. We tied them up with rope that Raph had and watched as they got taken away by the cops.

I looked over at him, he was smiling as they drove away. "Thanks fer da help. Um, see ya later, I guess." I said standing up and turning to leave. "Hey!" Raph called after me. I turned around, and cocked my head to one side questioningly. "Where ya goin'?" He asked, I shrugged unknowingly.

"Guess back ta Sparky's, why?" I asked, he shrugged too. "Was wonderin' if ya wanted ta get somethin' ta eat?" He asked, I was surprised but got over it quickly. "Um, sure. Where ya wanna go?" I asked, he smirked now that I had agreed. "We could go get some pizza." He suggested, I nodded with a small smile at the familiar food. "Sounds good. But won't people see ya?" I asked, he shook his head. "I got my disguise." He replied, I nodded.

I followed him into a backstreet where he led me behind a trash dump to reveal a mean looking silver motorcycle, my eyes widened and I looked at it enviously. I guess we both had something the other envied.

He put on a helmet and handed me one. "Won't people see ya, even with your disguise?" I asked before I put it over my head, he shook his head. "No, we'll be going to fast for people to see me." He replied, I nodded showing him that I heard him.

He got on the bike and I got on behind him, I couldn't stop my mind from thinking how close I was to him but hurriedly pushed that thought away. He started up the motor and I snaked my arms around his waist putting my head securely on his scarred shell, and suddenly we were on the street going almost as fast as a roller coaster. I tightened my grip on him to make sure I didn't fall off, Raph did some sharp turns and a sudden wheelie and I almost knew he was smirking smugly.

Then we stopped, my head was whirling and I was afraid my brain had hit my skull too many times. I shook my head, it helped a little, I got off the bike and took the helmet off my head. I smoothed down my hair and when I looked over at Raph he had his trench coat and fendora on.

"Ya know, I really don't know 'ow people don't realize yer a turtle. Ya look exactly like a giant turtle in a trench coat and hat, which is what you are." I said looking him up and down, were people really this stupid? He chuckled throatily.

"Humans are jus' that dumb." he said as if it plain obvious, I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows in angry surprise. "Oh, really?" I asked sassily, he chuckled again. "Wit' a few exceptions." He said trying to act cool, though I heard a slight haste in his tone.

We went through the doors into the pizza parlor, and waited in line. I watched the men make the dough, then put the sauce, then the toppings, and into the hot oven. We finally got to the front counter and Raph ordered the pizza with everything on it, we sat at a booth to wait for it.

"So, what's yer full name?" Raph asked, clearly trying to make a normal conversation. "Crystal Emma Shade, you?" I asked back, I barely raised my eyebrows. "Raphael Hamato." He replied, I giggled, though it was low, not high like flirty girls. "No middle name?" I asked, he shook his green head.

The pizza was ready and we went back to the motorcycle. "Wanna eat in Central Park?" Raph suggested, I shrugged though I liked the idea. "Sure" I replied, and we got on. _[This is sounding more and more like a date.]_ I thought suddenly, but went along with it.

We sat down on a bench and opened the pizza box, we each took a piece and bit into them. "If ya could go anywhere in da world right now, where would ya go?" I asked looking at the bright streets, he thought about it. "Somewhere dat doesn't exist." He said, I looked over at him. "Wanna tell me 'bout dat place?" I asked, for I too, wanted to go somewhere that doesn't exist.

"It's somewhere dat me and my brothers are excepted, and clean beaches. Maybe love." He said gazing up at the clouds. I chuckled. "Sounds sorta like my place." I said grinning softly at him, he looked interested at me. "What 'bout yer place?" He asked a small smirk on his green face.

"Like ya said, clean beaches, but I like seaweed. I like swimming. Somewhere where my parents are still, alive. Somewhere where people won't judge me, where people won't glance at me. And where someone loves me." I said also looking up in thought, I laughed. "And look at me, being all dramatic like this is some twisted soap opera." I chuckled, Raph laughed along with me.

We finished the pizza and headed for the his bike, he handed me a helmet and put his own on. I put it on and he got on his bike, I got on behind him and put my arms around his waist with a slight reassuring squeeze. And he started up the bike, we rushed through the cars towards Jessie's building.

We got there and I was sure that the world was going to get dizzy from all that spinning, at least, that's what it felt like. I looked at the building and then at Raph. "Thanks for da night, an' da ride. Though it makes me feel like I'm drunk." I said smirking, he nodded. "No problem, anytime. See ya tomorrow?" He asked almost hopefully, I nodded. "Yeah, sure." I said smiling, he nodded and went back towards his bike. I went towards the building and went inside.

I walked on the black and white tiles towards the elevator. The building was strangely dark, like the lights were dimmed or going out. I pressed the button the go up and waited for the elevator, the doors opened up and I stepped inside. They closed behind me, I leaned against the railing and looked up at the ceiling which was a mirror.

I stared at myself until the doors opened, I went out into the dark hallway. So dark, why was it so dark? I went down to Jessie's door, 123. I could see it, but before I could get there however, a hand came from behind me and put a cloth over my mouth and nose.

I could smell chloroform as I instinctively breathed in, I struggled against the person who had grabbed me and got him on his back with me on top of him. He still had the cloth over my face, then another man took his place and he pulled me back towards the elevator, I began to lose consciousness.

The very last thing I saw before I went into that slowly growing black abyss, was the closing doors of the elevator.

And a flash of black cloth.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

There was a light, but I had my eyes closed. I could see all the veins running through my eyelids, though they weren't how I remembered it, they were black. I tried opened them, I was blinded by the light but I could see one thing.

Silver.

_[Oh, please don't let it be da human can-opener.]_ I thought, but when the light was pointed away from me, there he was. The Shred-head himself, oh, he though he was so good.

I gritted my teeth, I was in the same position as last time, strapped to a metal table. I cussed him out again, it was only for my benefit, but I bluntly didn't care about his own. He leaned forward, his face right in front of mine, I held back spitting in his face for a second time.

"Crystal Emma Shade. Age eighteen but almost nineteen. Reported missing four years ago in a house fire, parents: dead. Only current living relative: a distant cousin living in California. Job: tattoo artist. Current residence: living with a friend in an apartment. Use for me: information on the turtles." He clearly recited, I smirked. "How nice, ya rehearsed dat all fer me? Ya shouldn't have." I said sarcastically, he frowned, from what I could see.

"You will tell me about the turtles!" He shouted in my face, I spat on his face. "Yer pretty stubborn, ain't ya?" I asked as he growled, I just smiled sassily. "I know you know. So tell me, or you'll meet a little friend of mine. And he won't be so nice." He said, I think he was trying to be threatening, and he would be if I was a jelly boned pre-schooler.

"So scary, but I'm sorry ta disappoint ya. I'm never, goin' ta tell you, anything." I said, the last part I said darkly. He went behind me and turned that damn switch, I screamed and arched my back in pain.

Then it stopped, I panted and smirked at the Shred-head as he came around to face me. "Jus' like ol' times, huh?" I asked just trying to make him more mad, he growled and punched the wall right next to my head.

I didn't even flinch, I stared into his eyes. "You can shock me, ya can beat me, ya can bring me ta da brink of death. But you can be sure, I will always come back, an' I will always hate you. So don't expect anything other den insults an' witty remarks pointing out all yer faults." I said sourly, why couldn't I get it through this thick man's skull that I hate him and I won't say anything!

He strutted out of the room and soon I was chained up to the very same chains I had been a while ago. I was sitting there when Baxter came in. "Hello, mr. Bastard Stockman." I insulted him acting to be cheerful. He glared at me which I returned with a sassy smirk.

"I want you to understand something, Crystal. The mix that we injected into your bloodstream was only half the process, you heal quickly but you're not immortal like we were hoping for." The man explained, I nodded.

"So, ya wanna make me immortal?" I asked, he straightened his glasses. "Yes, that's the plan. We want to make sure master Shredder has the power to be immortal, but we're testing it on you first." He explained, I snorted quite unladylike.

"Like, yer actually gonna make me immortal." I said, there was no such thing, was there? He grinned showing slightly crooked teeth. "No, you see. There's no such thing as immortality, but we can make someone immune to any unnatural death. You'll probably die around the age of eighty after we give you the injection." He said, my eyes widened and I would be lying if I didn't think that it sounded amazing.

It was quite tempting, but I knew it was the worst thing someone could do, it was cheating Death, and in the end, Death. Always got it's way.

Baxter Stockman suddenly pulled out a syringe, he tried to go for my arm but I jerked away and kicked my legs at him making him trip, he fell backward and the syringe went flying, it went down towards the stunned man. It hit him square in the chest, he screamed and yanked it out, I smirked. "It's jus' a needle" I teased him, he glared at me and then walked out of the room.

I smirked a sighed quietly, I _did not_ want to become immortal.

The next day I found out that they has sealed up the manhole where I escaped last time, so I hoped that the turtles might find me. Or some miracle.

I had my wrists chained behind my back and I was looking down at the floor when bright neon light came through the door as it opened, I squinted up to see two of the guards was coming in.

"C'mon, master Shredder wants to speak to you." The right one said as he went behind me. He unlocked my shackles and lifted me up to stand, they both stood beside me gripping my arms tightly to make sure I didn't get away. They led me out of the dungeon and into hallways, then I saw a door.

I sweep kicked the guy on my right and flipped the left guy over myself, then made a wild dash for the black oak door. I rammed through it with my right shoulder and it opened, I appeared in a kitchen. All the cooks looked at me with a shocked expression, I ran to the closest door possible which happened to be on the whole other side of the room.

It was on swinging hinges so I didn't have to ram into it, though I did, I found myself in a large room that looked like a skating park indoors. Tons of punk looking teens were scattered around, the boys looked tough and rough, and the girls looked slutty and stuck-up.

I hid in the shadows and nobody seemed to pay any attention to me, I still had my hands chained behind my back, my hair was in front of my face though I could still see through it. I moved to a door that looked like the way out, it was up some stairs so I would have to go quickly.

I was right about to start running when alarms blared and a loud voice said through speakers above my head.

"Attention everyone; there is a prisoner loose on the grounds and intruders coming towards the wreck room."

I smiled, it was almost like they planned it, and they were coming straight for me! I ran up the stairs and right when I was at the middle of the stairway the double doors ahead of me flew open. I looked up and grinned when I saw the turtles, Raph in the very front.

He looked at me and smirked. "Where ya been?" I asked climbing up to them. "Savin' ya, what else?" He asked as we ran down the hall where they has come from, I didn't like running with my hands behind my back but I didn't have a choice.

I couldn't fight so the turtles fought off the people who tried to stop us, I felt weak and pathetic not being able to help them though I knew I couldn't even if I had weapons. I saw that Raph had my sais tucked in his belt, they must've come across them while they were looking for me. I wish I could go up there and take them, but I couldn't.

Soon we were out in the streets, though it was light out and the white pavement was full of people we ran through them. Many people stared or at least glanced at us but then we found a safe alley where we could disappear in the sewers.

We ran for a while the sewer sludge splashing at our heels, but we slowed down and started walking.

I twisted my wrists in the shackles. "I, uh. Have some bad news" I started, breaking the silence in the tunnels. "What?" Leo asked, I shook my head almost with shame.

"They're tryin' ta make da Shredder, immortal. Dey were gonna test it on me because I already have half da injections dat make me heal quicker, though I'm not immortal. I don' know if dey already started injections on Shred-head." I explained, they were speechless.

"You had a chance to become immortal?" Mikey asked with big eyes, like I was some kind of crazy person. "Yeah, though not truly immortal. That isn't possible." I said, they exchanged looks.

My eyes widened. "It's, possible?" I asked, they nodded. "Did you hear about those monsters running loose in the city?" Don asked, I nodded. "Figured it was jus' a prank." I said, they shook their heads.

"Nope, da guy who needed 'em fer some curse was immortal. Dat was da curse." Raph said, I blinked. "Oh, well, it does sound like a curse. Dat's why I tripped Stockman before he could inject me." I said, they nodded.

We went into the lair and I plopped down on the couch, I was asleep in a matter of minutes.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

A.N: Immortal? I'd never be immortal, never. Hope ya liked it, I'll post later! Thanks!


	8. Movie Night

A.N: Well, another chapter. Hope ya like it, I don't own TMNT just the plot and the OCs, enjoy reading!

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

The next day I woke up with my hair a mess and spread over my pillow like a small mangled blanket. I cleaned up, took a shower, and went in the kitchen.

The turtles weren't there and I assumed they were training in the dojo as a morning workout. I made some pancakes and as soon as I started smelling them, Mikey was at my side like a loyal dog.

He was looking at the pancakes like they were the last on Earth. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Um, want some?" I asked, he only nodded still staring at the pancakes, some drool started appearing on the side of his turtle beak.

I got out a plate for Mikey but when I turned around, three more turtles were at the table waiting for pancakes. I sighed shaking my head at their childishness, then I made some more. Soon everyone was eating their pancakes with sticky globs of syrup drowning them.

After breakfast I started heading for up top, nobody stopped me or said anything. I was soon inside Sparky's apartment, Sparky was watching a movie, it was a comedy. I smiled at her softly.

"Where've you been?" She asked, I laughed a bit. "Bein' held prisoner by a guy who dresses up as a can-opener." I replied casually, she blinked and then laughed. I have her my 'I'm serious' look and she stopped. "Geez, that's tough." She said, then looked back at her movie only to just laugh again at the screen.

I changed my clothes and when I came back her movie was just finishing. "Wanna have a movie night? We can invite da turtles?" I suggested, she looked up at me a bit shocked that I had suggested something as, fun, as that. She nodded. "Sounds great! I'll call the girls an' you go get the turtles." She said, I slightly nodded and went out the door.

I lifted a manhole close to their lair and climbed down carefully, I walked through the sewers trying to avoid the sludge. I pulled the pipe and walked into their secret lair.

I walked in, Mikey was playing video games rather intensely.

Don wasn't in the room, but I suspected he was in his lab.

Raph wasn't there either but I could faintly hear him in the dojo.

And Leo was reading a book in the kitchen while drinking some tea.

"Hey, guys!" I shouted, they all looked at me. Mikey paused his video game, Don peeked his head out from his lab, Raph leaned against the doorframe of the dojo, and Leo looked up from his book.

I smirked. "We're havin' a movie night as Sparky's, yer all invited." I said, just above my normal voice for them to hear me. "Cool! When?" Mikey asked, with a grin. "Now." I said still smirking, he quickly saved his game and rushed over.

"Lets go!" He said excitedly, I giggled lowly. "'Kay, anyone else?" I asked, looking at the others questioningly, they shrugged. "What movie?" Don asked. "I dunno, Sparky's gotta a big collection ta choose from." I said, I had a movie series in mind but I didn't know if my plan would work.

"Maybe, we'll see." Leo said, I nodded. "'Kay, we'll probably start in around half an hour or so." I said roughly estimating, they nodded and me and Mikey left.

We snuck on the rooftops and went in through the window so Mikey wouldn't be seen.

Vamp was on the couch, and Smarts was in the kitchen. Sparky soon came with a large stack of movies in her arms, I went over to her and whispered my plan in her ear. Her grin became bigger with every word, we both nodded agreeing at each other and she grabbed the movie.

Which happened to be one of my favorites; A Nightmare on Elm Street. See, my plan was since it was a kinda scary movie, the girls would be scared and jump into their turtles' arms. We also had the whole other series along with a couple episodes of the t.v show, if the first A Nightmare on Elm Street didn't work. I also had many other horror movies in my mind if none of them did the trick.

Don and Leo turned up a bit after I told Sparky my plan, and I wanted to wait for Raph to see if he'd come, but they wanted to see the movie so I was outvoted. They started the movie and I watched lazily, sure it was a great horror movie for some, but some of the things just made me laugh. It was one of my favorite movies but my mind was on Raph.

When it was close to the middle I noticed a shadow on the fire escape, I opened the window and everyone was so engrossed in the movie they didn't notice. Raph was sitting on the stairs looking in the window, I smiled at him.

"Hey, ya okay?" I asked, he nodded. "You can come in ya know." I said sitting next to him, he shrugged still looking through the window. "Wanna go bust some skulls while da love birds finish da movie?" I asked, he looked like he was about to say 'yes' but decided to say; "Love birds?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ya can't see it?" I asked back, he gave me a confused expression.

"Sparky loves Mikey, Smarts loves Don, and Vamp loves Leo. It's too obvious." I said rolling my eyes, why were guys oblivious to this sort of thing? He looked a bit shocked. "Oh." He said, I chuckled at him.

"Lets go knock some skulls 'round." I said darting back in the window, I grabbed my sais and then went out again. I started climbing up the stairs, Raph followed soon after.

We ran across the rooftops looking for trouble, I stopped and tried to listen for something. I heard, for the slightest second, a scream. It sounded muffled and it was coming to my left, I took off towards it, Raph followed though I didn't know if he heard it too or if he was just following me.

I came to a dark street, but it wasn't abandoned, people were there in the shows and then I saw just a glimpse of someone dragging someone into a house. I couldn't see clearly since it was just from the dim light of a streetlight but it ws clear that something was wrong about it.

I went towards the house carefully, I didn't know Raph was right behind me until he tapped me on the shoulder scaring the, um. Scaring the living daylights out of me, yeah, that's it. . .

Anyway, I spun quickly around with my finger on my lips. I sneaked to the house and went around to the side wall, I looked carefully in the window and saw a dark figure tying up another dark figure, though I could tell the second one was a woman.

I shook my head with amazement that someone could do something like that and went around to the back, the back door was a screen and was torn in several places, I made one of the holes bigger with one of my sais.

I climbed in and heard voices from the living room. "Shut up! Don't struggle or I'll have to kill you. You don't want that, do you?" I heard a man's voice come through the halls, I went towards it and heard muffled screams.

I came upon the scene, a man was over a woman and he looked like he was going to kill her with the shiny silver kitchen knife he was holding in his right hand.

I swiftly came up between the man and the woman, I blocked the kitchen knife with my right sai, I held the left one up for balance. I saw Raph out of the corner of my eye dragging the woman away from me and the man.

I looked into the eyes of the man who was obviously homicidal, and most likely a rapist too. His eyes were a pale grey and they were glazed over like he was dead inside. He had a buzzed haircut but I could see he had black hair, it reminded me of a sort of hair that I had seen in a comic, one of the only comics I read. It fit perfectly for this man, it was named Johnny the Homicidal Maniac.

"You scum." I growled and hit his head with the blunt end of my left sai, he crumpled down onto the carpet knocked out.

I turned around towards Raph and the woman had passed out in his arms. "Lets get 'er out of 'ere, an' we'll call da cops on him." I said, Raph nodded. He took the woman out of the house and left her on a bench, I found a phone in the kitchen and called the cops. I took a deep breath and started acting.

"H-hello?" I asked, acting a nervous and scared voice. "911, what is your emergency?" A woman asked on the line. "There w-was dis man, he. *Sob.* He took my friend! He hit me wit' somethin' an' I woke up without her!" I cried into the phone, it sounded so believable. I told her the address and then I ran.

Me and Raph sat on a nearby building watching them take away the man. I smiled. "Now, dat was fun." I said out of the blue, I glanced over at Raph who was nodding with half agreement.

"Wanna go see what movie they're on?" I asked, Raph nodded again. We started to head off towards Sparks' apartment. I looked in through the window, they were on The Dream Child, all the girls were scared.

Vamp was holding tightly to Leo's hand, though I knew she really wanted to jump into his arms, she was a very proud girl.

Smarts wasn't very clingy, but whenever something sudden or scary happened she dug her nails into Don's arms in a second, though Don didn't seem to mind.

Jessie wasn't really scared, I knew because she loved these movies, it was her third favorite right next to Beetlejuice and The Mummy series. But she was clinging to Mikey's arm like it was a life line, I smirked as she moved a bit closer while he wasn't looking.

I looked at the screen and waited until something suspenseful happened, I timed it perfectly, I banged the window right at that moment.

Everyone literately jumped five feet in the air, and I laughed my lungs out, I couldn't remember the last time I really laughed.

I opened the window and climbed in, they had paused the movie. "You scared us half ta death!" Sparky shouted at us, I burst out laughing again. "I know!" I laughed out loudly.

Sparks stared at me and so did the others until I stopped, I smiled. "What?" I asked. "Oh, nothing. It's just that you never, ever. Laugh." Vamp said looking at me like I was an alien, I frowned and made my eyes slits. "Better?" I asked darkly, she smiled. "Much."

We finished the series together and by the time they were done it was almost the next day, we said goodbye to the turtles and they left. I sunk down on the couch, I was tired and just wanted to go to bed, but a nagging question kept me thinking.

Was I attracted to a mutant turtle?

Raph. I had been thinking about him lately and, well, he was a nice guy. I had some similarities with him, and he was one of the only guys I've actually noticed in that way in a very long time.

My mind was confused, all that crush emotion that was backed up was finally coming up to haunt me, when I was out on the streets I never had the time to stare at hot guys, my mind was just on if I would eat that day.

Sure, tons of guys fawned over me, I even had a boyfriend once when my parents were alive. Even when I was on the streets some of them followed me, I would just knock them out before they could find out where I lived.

And now, when I was eighteen, soon to be nineteen. It was all coming back to make my life a living hell.

Great.


	9. Can We Be Monsters Together?

A.N: Well, this is a bit of a fluffy chapter between Crystal and Raph, enjoy it while you can! I don't own TMNT if I did there'd be several more movies with very detailed CGI and costumes if I made a real life movie. rinpup14 thanks for the suggestion, but the next chapter is sorta like that so I guess two great minds think alike! . . Anyway, enjoy!

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

For the next week I found myself isolating myself from the girls and the turtles. I found myself working hard at the tat shop, or doodling on my note pad while sitting on a random roof.

Then one day I decided to do something I should've probably talked to about with the turtles, but unfortunately I was too shy to face Raph with my newfound feelings.

I decided to go sneak into the Shred-head's base. And that's where I was, at the moment, when it happened. I guess I should explain, huh?

Well, I was making my way to the sewers underneath his base, which was a large building on the outskirts of Manhattan. I knocked out the few guards and tried to find a way up, when a person put a hand on my shoulder, I whipped around and grabbed the arm, then I saw that it was Raph.

I smiled while sighing a sigh of relief. "You scared me." I accused, he smirked. "Sorry, what are ya doin' here?" He asked. I looked behind me for a second. "Jus' seeing if I could find out somethin' 'bout Can-head." I said, it was true, though only half the truth.

The other half I wanted to actually kill the man, sure it was harsh, but he made my life even worse then it already was. I was a freak of nature and pretty much immortal, which was something I didn't want.

Raph nodded. "Want some help?" He offered, I shrugged uncaringly. "Sure." And we made our way up to the Shred-head's base. We knocked out most of the guards and I had a roughly good idea of where the Shredder might be, so we headed in that direction. I found some pretty impressive double doors and we both went through them our sais up, ready for a fight.

My eyes turned to small narrowed slits when they laid on the metal armored man, he was sitting in a chair. Around him were , I knew he had been watching us, and hadn't done anything about it. Like he was amused by us, bastard.

I walked cooly up to him with Raph right by me, the man in the chair just looked curiously at me. "Well, well. Come back to become immortal, Crystal?" He asked in a sweet voice though clearly it was fake. I growled at him as he got up. "No, I'm here fer revenge." I snarled, I didn't know if he heard it but I really didn't care.

I ran at him, I tried to go for his heart but he blocked it. I went to his right side and he followed me. We circled each other, and I went behind his chair. I saw Raph trying to come up behind him, but somehow the Shredder knew and he turned around barely grazing his plastron with his knuckledusters.

I lunged with my right sai in front of me towards his back, he side stepped to his left but I made a small slash in his cape. He turned to face both of us as we advanced on him, I wondered why no one had come to help him but I didn't think much of it.

"Is this how you repay me, Crystal?" The Shredder asked bringing me out of my thoughts, my eye twitched in annoyance and anger. "What should I be repaying' ya for! You captured me, ya tortured me. An' ya used me as a lab rat. I should be doin' exactly what I'm doin' right now!" I shouted at him, my anger was now a raging fire consuming me like it did my life when it killed my parents. I went towards him, but what if he already had had the injections? What then?

I swiftly went towards him and cut his leg with my right sai. I looked at it, it didn't heal quite quickly, but it did start healing abnormally quickly. I smiled. "Looks like you've jus' started." I said cocking my head slightly. I gave Raph a glance, I wanted to say; "I'm goin' ta do it. An' dere's no stopping me." But I didn't, even if I sent him the message through my eyes.

It was just for a split second but it felt longer. I slid behind the Shredder and slashed his back, he arched his back and fell on his knees. I knew he possibly wouldn't die, but if he didn't he would carry that pain for a long time.

I looked down at him. "You are a twisted, cruel, insane man. Ya think da world revolves 'round ya, don't ya?" I asked, I shook my head at him. And I left him.

I didn't care about Raph, I didn't care about the Shredder, I didn't care about anything. But then my thoughts were filled with the feelings I'd been blocking out since the movie night.

Love.

I was in love with a mutant ninja turtle. This was crazy! Insane! Love makes you stupid! Too bad, it was true.

I walked over to a door that said 'Laboratory' and I went through it. I found two tables with rows of bottles with light blue liquid in them that I knew was the injections they were going to give their army. I stood there in front of them, for a second. Then in a swift movement I brought up my left sai and clashed them into the small bottles. The liquid poured out onto the table, some of it still clung to the blade of my sai, I did the same with the others.

I looked in the back of the room, there were computers, I plunged my sais into all of them. Their electronic cords wrapped around the metal shocking me, but surprisingly I didn't die. Sure, it hurt but I didn't die. I sat down, was I immortal? Or was it just not a big enough shock to actually hurt me.

I heard something behind me, I turned around thinking it was Raph but it was Stockman. In an instant I was on him with my sai up to his neck, his eyes widened behind his glasses. "Why am I immortal? Ya told me I wasn't!" I shouted at him, he trembled but he smirked, a twisted smirk. "I converted it to a powder, I put it in your water. It's tasteless." He explained, my chest hurt where I knew my heart was.

I was immortal.

I lowered my sai, but in a split second I cut his left arm deeply, he cried out in pain. I got up in his face. "When you see dat scar every damn day of yer damn miserable life. Think of me, an' how you ruined my life." I hissed, he nodded sickishly.

I stalked away and found Raph fighting some ninjas in a hallway. I walked up to them almost taking my time, I think it was because I didn't have anything to fear. I was immortal after all.

I struck each one down without thought, then one of them put a sword through my gut. I wasn't scared, it hurt like hell but I didn't fall. I felt the tendons, veins, muscles, and organs around the sword heal quickly, I pulled it out and the hole healed itself. It was amazing, I felt each nerve, each vein, each muscle pull itself back together and heal back like it never happened. The only remittence was a small line of blood.

I looked around myself, everyone had stopped fighting and was staring at me. I looked down in shame, of myself, of what I had become even though it was against my will. I couldn't bare to look at Raph, I knew he probably thought I was a monster. A powerful monster, that couldn't die even if it wanted to.

I knocked the rest out in a long swift movement, and then I looked at my shoes. I had almost forgot about my special shoes, the ones the turtles had took when I had ran away from them. I felt my eyes fill up to the brim with tears, they stung harshly unlike the ones I was used to.

Because I was used to the depressed tears, ones that I cried over sadness and grief. These were tears of shame, I was ashamed at myself, if I could even call myself that. I felt different. Unworldly, an outcast, a mutant. I had been a mutant before but that was only miner, I could still die then.

But now. . .

I turned on my heel and ran.

I ran away from Raph, from the ninjas out cold, from Stockman, from the Shredder who I don't know was dead or not. From everything. I wish I could just do it over again.

If I could I would start from the very beginning, I would take that lighter and throw it to the farthest corner of the Earth. But then I wouldn't meet the girls. Or the turtles. Raph. No, I couldn't have avoided this, if I avoided one bad thing I wouldn't go on to get a good thing.

Life's a bitch like that.

I ran for a long time. I ran out into the streets, I ran letting my body take overdrive. I was surprised at where I ended up, Central Park.

I sat down at the bench me and Raph had sat down at a long time ago, though it wasn't that long ago, it felt like it. I sat there and took my head in my hands, I let the tears overflow into my palms soaking the cuffs of my shirt.

Until I felt strong arms around me, I turned into the chest of that person. No, the plastron of that turtle. I knew it was Raph, I cried into his chest for a long time, he held me tightly swaying ever so slightly.

I stopped and breathed erratically, I calmed myself and finely looked up into his face. He smiled at me, smiled. How could he smiled when me, an immortal monster was laying my face on his chest.

"What are ya smiling 'bout?" I asked almost pouting. He chuckled. "Yer cute." He said replied simply, it wasn't an answer but I took it, I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. "I'm a monster." I contradicted, he shook his head roughly. "No. Yer not, yer jus' a mutant. Like me, an' I'm not a monster, right?" He said making an excellent point, but I didn't feel like agreeing.

"Haven't ya ever felt like ya were a monster? A "somethin" instead of "someone"?" I asked, he sighed and my head moved with his plastron. "Yeah, I have. But ya know what?" He asked, I looked up into his amber eyes. "I realized dat dere are a lot of other people out dere who are more monster den me. Dat's why I like fightin' dis crime, so I can see real monsters an' remind myself." He said, I looked forward in thought.

I snuggled closer to him, I felt myself getting sleepy and tired. I closed my purple eyes.

"Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be monsters together?"

I couldn't hear his answer, for I had fallen asleep.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

A.N: Awe, cute, huh? I like this little dramatic chapter, it's not really my style but it's a good thing to branch out. I only got one thing to say about the next chapter. . . Bikinis. R&R!


	10. Love 'n' Bikinis

A.N: I don't own TMNT only the plot and the OCs. Oh, and I don't own Torchwood which I mentioned. Don't own Lie To Me either. Or any of the songs that I picked. Now go and enjoy this wonderful chapter.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

I woke up in a bed.

I looked around, actually I was in a couch. I was at the lair, I heard voices in the dojo. I knew it had something to do with me, because I heard my name mentioned every now and then. I sat up on the couch and waited until the argument was over.

I looked towards the door, Splinter came out from it and came towards me. He sat down next to me. "Crystal." He started, but I interrupted him. "Master Splinter, if ya want me away from yer sons all ya need ta do is ask." I said softly, he looked shocked and a bit amused.

"No, Crystal it's quite the opposite. I do realize that you have feelings for my son, Raphael." He said smiling, now shocking me. "Oh." Was all I could say, master Splinter laughed. "I have also given this talk to your friends, and they all said exactly that." He said grinning at me, I smiled back.

"But I must ask you to do something for me." He said, I nodded listening closely. "Love is a very tricky thing, it can turn into all shapes and sizes. Sometimes it's hard for one to see it's true form. Sometimes it tries to break you, other times it helps you. My son, Raphael, is very different from his brothers. He has often feared love, for he knew someone could turn it against him. But he looks at you with love, and he has loved you even when you haven't seen him like that. So I ask you, please don't give him another reason to fear and hate love."

I was quite unprepared for the speech, but I took it to heart. "I won't master Splinter, I love Raphael." I said, I didn't promise but it felt like it.

We had breakfast and all through it I was lost in my thoughts, mostly about Raph. I knew master Splinter knew him better then anyone and I viewed Raph differently after the speech, I viewed him as lost, like I was. Angered, also like I was. But he feared, I didn't.

Anymore.

Being immortal and possibly the most powerful being on Earth, took away that fear. It was replaced by a new fear, one that no one but me would probably, and hopefully, ever feel. It was fear of myself, but at a different level then anyone else, people who were more powerful then they wanted.

Me, I couldn't die. That was about the highest powerful you could go without turning completely fiction.

After breakfast I sat down and watched Mikey play video games, though I was thinking. I reminded myself that I would die, but of old age.

_[Old age, jus' great]_ I thought sourly, and I still felt it when something fatal happened to me. It reminded me of Jack from Torchwood, except he was from the future and he never aged. I sighed and decided to test this newfound power.

I went to the dojo where Leo was training with his duo kantana, I smirked. "Hey, Leo." I called, he stopped and turned to face me. "Wanna spar?" I asked, he nodded. "Sure." He said, smiling.

"Only one thing." I said, he raised his eyebrow ridge. "I want ya ta fight 'til da death. I won't kill ya, but yer gonna "kill"' me." I said smiling, and his eyes widened. "C'mon, I won't die. I'm immortal, well, until I die of ol' age." I said still smiling.

He sighed. "Go get Don, I'm sure he'd like to write this down." He said, I grinned and went to go get Don. I found him in his lab, he was sitting on an office chair looking at a computer screen.

"Hey." I said, getting his attention, and he turned his chair around. "Criss, good timing. I wanted to run some tests on you." He said, I had to stop myself from laughing at the glasses he was wearing.

"Actually, I was gonna spar with Leo an' I thought he would get more practice if we battled to the death. Well, I won't kill him but he'll pretend ta "kill" me." I explained, he didn't look like he liked it.

"What if we miscalculated? What if you actually, die!" He half shouted at me, I shook my head. "When we were at Shred-head's lair a ninja stabbed me straight through da gut. I could'a died right dere an' den. But I didn't, did I?" I said dropping my grin, and he sighed almost like Leo. "Okay, I'll take notes" he said grabbing a notebook, I smiled. "Thank you."

And I ran off to the dojo.

Everyone turned up for the sparing match, even the girls. I was getting worried, Don's words echoed in my mind. _"What if you actually, die!"_ But I went on and twisted my sais, Leo was on the other end of the room. I had a plan, I wanted him to win but I wasn't gonna make it easy for him.

I threw my left sai to the light switch, but I threw it so it would only hit half of it and stick there. Since it was metal the light still went on, but it turned on and off with an unknown pattern.

When it was dark I grabbed my sai and moved around him in a large circle, finally I was behind him and I tapped his shell lightly. He spun around and it turned light again. "C'mon Leo, ya can do better." I said taunting him, I knew it probably wouldn't get to him, and Raph however would get really mad.

He came at me and I locked his swords with my sais, I did the same thing I did with Raph a long time ago, but I went to his side instead of between his legs. I turned around with him and pressed my foot on his plastron, he pushed me up and I was the one on the floor. He pushed his sword through my chest, I literately heard every separate person gasp.

I looked up at Leo's brown eyes, he was scared and shocked, I smiled. "Good job." I said simply and stood up, the sword was still in my chest. I pulled it out like I was it's sheath, I felt everything connect again and everyone stared at me.

"Well, someone say somethin'." I said hissing at the audience, Sparky was the first to say something. "That. Was. Awesome!" She said, her blazing green eyes wide. I rolled my own purple pair. "Yeah, yeah. I thought ya were gonna say somethin' like dat." I remarked, she laughed.

"Donny, can you reverse the affect?" Smarts asked, looking me up and down with two emotions, one was interest and the other was confusion. Don shook his head. "No, it's too far deep into her system." He said sadly. I chuckled at them. "It's okay, I'll live. It's not like I have a choice in the matter, really." I said jokingly, I didn't see what the fuss was about, I'll learn how to live like that and that was that.

I sighed. "I'm gonna go knock some skulls around. Anyone wanna come?" I asked, it was secretly directed at Raph. Raph got up and followed me, he understood, the others just needed some time to get used to it.

We were sitting on a roof, I laid down on my back with my arms behind my head. "Criss," Raph started, I nodded to show him I was listening. "What did sensei say ta ya?" He asked. I felt my cheeks get slightly warmer. "Um, we talked about. Uh, you." I confessed, he obviously looked surprised. "What 'bout me?" He asked, I cursed myself in my head. "Nothin' ya need ta worry 'bout." I said trying to act cooly about the whole thing. He looked at me, and I peeked my eyes open lazily.

He smirked.

He was suddenly on top of me, and he was tickling me almost violently. I screamed out trying to get him off of me, I laughed and my face was soon painted with blood rushing to my face. He was on top of me, and I was quite aware of that fact. I finally held onto his wrists, then he started getting tired and I flipped him on his shell so I was on top of him.

We suddenly stopped laughing and we stared into each other's eyes. Purple on amber. When I heard people talking about being lost in their love's eyes I thought they were crazy, but there I was, doing exactly and thinking exactly that.

I felt my body go into autopilot and my head slowly went down closer to his. My eyes flickered between his own eyes and his lips, my eyelids slowly began to fall.

My lips collided with his, I closed my eyes completely.

We stayed there for a while.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

Later on that day when it was evening, all the girls were at Sparky's place. We were having a sort of girl sleepover, 'slumber party' as they put it. We were all painting our nails, our colors matched our turtles' bandanas.

Vamp was putting on a thin coat of neon blue.

Smarts was putting on two coats of dark and light purple, her hands were opposites.

Sparky was putting on thick globs of bright sunshine orange, and she was painting her toes light banana yellow.

I was painting my nails a bright crimson and a dark grey, my hands were also opposites, I started out with a thin coat then when it dried I put on another, and another. I painted my toes silver and dark green, I smiled when I was done.

When our paint was drying we watched a movie, we let Vamp pick. She picked out, of course, a movie based true story, her favorite. The Blind Side, I expected it to be boring and drawn out like most true story movies I had seen, but instead I found myself enjoying it and it's harsh reality. I could relate to the main character when he was on the streets, lost, confused, just trying to get by. It also made me laugh, which was surprising.

I smiled when it was done. "Girls, I have an idea." Vamp said suddenly, we all looked at her. "What is it, Vamp?" I asked, disguising my curiosity with annoyance.

"I think we should have a tattoo show." She said grinning excitedly, I blinked at her. "A, what?" I asked, what did she mean "tattoo show?" "A tattoo show, we all put on bikinis and show off our tats." Vamp explained, I gulped with my eyes wide. "Um, dis is fer da turtles, ain't it?" I asked, they all nodded.

I smirked with a sigh. "Den I'm in." I said my tone low, it surprised everyone but they all grinned and giggled afterwards.

I thought about what the turtles will do when they saw all of their girls in bikinis.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

Me and the other girls all had it planned out. We would have it at the tattoo shop after closing hours and we already had a platform ready. We all had went shopping for new bikinis, the ones that were more for show and not actually meant for in the water.

Vamp had picked out a dark blue and white striped top and bottom pair, the bottom was tied together with small bows that looked like if you pulled it, it would just fall apart. Her top was a triangular fashion, and in the back it was designed like a corset.

Smarts had picked out a dark purple and light purple polka dot pair, the bottom was connected at the hip bones with large wood hoops. Her top was strapless and was tied in the back with a large bow that was merely for show.

Sparky had picked out a bright yellow and dark orange zebra striped pair, the bottom was connected at the sides with small silver chains, it had a small lock in the middle and she planned to wear a small key around her neck. Her top was strapless but had a strap tying around her neck, it tied in the back making a large bow.

Me? I had picked out a bright red top that was completely strapless and didn't tie in the back, it was just like a tube top. And I had picked out a black bottom that was tied at the sides with large loose red bows. I also later attached chains to both sides like the ones people sometimes wore on their jeans.

I looked at myself in the mirror in Sparky's bathroom. I smiled.

We all put on clothes over our bikinis, we all had took showers in the morning and by then it was around noon. We had told the turtles that we wanted to show them something at Bone Art, and then we also made other plans. We would go and model our tattoos separately and when we were up Smarts would play a love song that we chose.

Smarts had chosen Enchanted by Taylor Swift.

Sparky had chosen She's in Love With the Boy by Trisha Yearwood.

Vamp had chosen Love Song by Miranda Lambert.

And I had chosen A Love That Will Last by Renee Olstead.

We all were waiting for the turtles, I was nervous and also had doubted, I thought we were going to embarrass ourselves beyond belief. That's probably why I wanted to go last. Then they came, we let Smarts explain what we wanted to do for them, we didn't want to just jump out in our bikinis. They were in disbelief but sat down anyway.

Oh, and did I mention we had props? Well, we did. We all had our weapons.

Sparky had her double axes.

Smarts had her bladed whip.

Vamp had her kantana.

And I had my sais.

I almost forgot! The next day after that was my birthday, and I hadn't told anyone.

Sparks went first, lucky Mike. She walked exactly like a model out onto the platform and I saw Mikey turn light pink. She swung her axes around as her song started in the background of Smarts as she told them about her tattoos.

"Jessica has seven tattoos, going in the line of when she got them. Her first pair is a bright green pair of eyes on the tops of her feet, this was her first tattoo and was done in California. Her third is on her left lower leg which is the character Gir from her favorite t.v show and who she acts like when she's on a sugar high. Her fourth is on the left side of her stomach which is a black game controller that belongs to a Play Station 2; her favorite game station. Her fifth is on her back, which is a small white rabbit that she says reminds her of her favorite book, Alice in wonderland. Her sixth is on her right upper arm, it's as you can see an orange and yellow flower that grows in California, her home state. Her last and seventh one is the character Koopa Troopa from Mario because he's her favorite character."

Smarts finished and Sparky went back, her song stopped and it turned to Vamp's song. She went out and I saw Leo's eyes get slightly larger.

"Corey has three tattoos, because she's more of a sharpie person. Her first two that she got back in Florida, they're on her lower back legs and they are the Japanese symbols for love and war. Her other one is on her back and is a book with vines growing over it that has blue flowers. And she currently has two sharpie drawings on her hands, the right one is a C and the left one is an L. I'm sure you guys can put two and two together."

Smarts said, Corey didn't know about the sharpie drawings, Sparks did them when she was asleep. Corey went off the platform and probably went to go strangle Sparky.

I went to where Smarts was with the microphone and the CD player. She went on the stage with her whip coiled at her side, I started reading what she had typed up for herself.

"Diana has five tattoos telling anyone 'bout her personality. Her first is a pattern tattoo on da top of 'er right hand, it's an electronic pattern dat tells people she loves technology. Her second is on her upper right arm, it's a brown cherry blossom tree wit' soft pink blossoms on da branches. Her third is on da top of her left foot, it's a yellow pencil with green vines wrappin' 'round it, telling people dat she's artistic. Her fourth is on her left shoulder, it's a purple rose in an almost lifelike style. Her last is on her upper back, it's da Japanese symbol fer creative which is done so it looks like it was actually made by a Japanese paint brush."

I said finishing it, Smarts went off the stage and I got ready to go on. My song started and I walked onto the walkway with my sais twirling. I smirked sassily and walked just the same, Raph turned the exact same shade of red that his bandana was. Smarts started talking about my tattoos.

"Crystal has eight tattoos, most of them her own designs. Her first is on the insides of her wrists, they're small flowers though the left one is black with a white center and the right one is white with a black center. Her third is across her chest from the left side where her heart is to her right side, it's a red heart with black ropes wrapping around it heading for the left. Her fourth one is on her tailbone which is her astrological symbol; Scorpio. Her fifth is on her back, it's a rose that has two petals falling, she says she made that design for her parents. Her sixth is on the top of her right foot, it's dark blue stars that have green vines going around them. Her seventh is on the back of her left lower leg, it's a bone skull with different color roses around it. And her eighth is the yin and yang symbol on the top of her right hand."

Smarts said as I showed off my skin art. After the show the girls and me went out, the show wasn't over yet. We went to our turtle boyfriends. "It isn't over yet." Sparks said, going past Mike and to her tattooing station, we all followed her.

We picked up stencils that we had drawn the last day, we all did it for our turtles.

Sparks had made a stencil of Mikey's nunchucks in an X form with a bright orange background.

Smarts had made a stencil of Don's staff with her whip wrapped around it tightly, it had a dark purple haze around it.

Vamp had made a stencil of Leo's kantanas in a lock that reminded me of pirates, it had a sky blue background that was solid and bright.

And I had made a stencil of one of Raph's sais and one of my sais also in a

lock with a dark crimson and dark grey haze background.

The turtles gapped at their girls' stencils. "We're gettin' new tats." I said smirking at Raph, who was looking at all the small details I had added to give the tattoo a lifelike appearance.

And we started tattooing at the whistle of Sparky's tattoo gun.

I did Sparky's first on her stomach towards her right side, I liked the detail she put in it. She went to get patched up with Mikey.

I started with Smarts. She got it on her lower back, I liked the shade of purple she picked. Sparks was patched up and she did Vamp's.

She got it on her lower back, I liked the way it morphed with her vampire skin.

Last, Sparks did mine on my right upper thigh, I gritted my teeth when she ran over my skin with the small needles but got through it.

I went to the back to go patch up my thigh, Raph tagged along.

When I was all bandaged we all went back to the lair. We watched Sparks and Mike play video games. I rested my head on Raph's shoulder next to me, I could feel him smirk down at me. I smiled and moved just a bit closer to him, then I realized that it was my birthday next day.

"So, my birthday's tomorrow." I said, as if I was just trying to make conversation, everyone looked at me in shock. "What?" Sparky asked me, the game was completely forgotten there was a split second and then something happened.

I had no idea what happened to my friends, they all the sudden started talking at a rate too fast for me to understand them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said getting their attention. "What da 'ell is goin' on here?" I asked looking at all of them, gesturing to what they were doing. "Planning your party, duh." Sparky said as if it was obvious. "Now, go back to the apartment while we plan." Vamp said a bit bossily.

I sighed, this is exactly what I hoped wouldn't happen, or if it did a possibly smaller scale. "Okay, okay." I said, I stood up and Raph also stood up. "I'll go wit' ya." He said, his thick Brooklyn accent coming out clearly.

I tried to hide my smirk but it got out for a second, and me and Raph went back to Sparks' apartment. I went in through the front and he went in through the window, he was about to leave when I grabbed his arm. "Ya know. Ya don' _have_ ta go." I said half smiling, he smiled back.

We decided to find something in Sparky's many collection of movies and shows, I picked a show I thought would be nice to see. Lie To Me. I liked it, I remembered watching it with my dad when he was alive.

I snuggled up against Raph. "Raph?" I asked him after the show started a bit. He looked down at me. "Yeah?" He asked. "We're, um. A "couple", right?" I asked, he seemed a bit surprised by the blunt question at first.

"Yeah, if ya want ta be." He said, I laid my head down on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his arm.

"Yeah, I do." I said watching the screen, he relaxed into my embrace. We watched them for a while.

I didn't even feel my eyes close when I fell asleep on Raphael.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

A.N: Another sorta fluffy chapter, I liked the bikini show though. I don't usually do any of this sorta stuff, so I hope I did an okay job. R&R! *Smirk*


	11. The Happiest Person Alive

A.N: READ! Last chapter. Awe, it's sad, huh? Don't worry! I have another story on the way, but it's Dragon Hunters story, if ya don't know what that is, jus' go to this site, it's a really cool site, it's called The Snoring Dragon Inn, jus' google it. It's really awesome, hope ya read it! Enjoy the last chapter!

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

When I woke up I was on something hard and firm laying on my stomach. I looked up and saw that I was laying on Raph, I felt my cheeks get warm with blood rushing to my face.

My head had been on the middle of his plastron, I laid my head back on his chest and just stayed there. Soon Raph was also up and thought I was asleep, I scared him by opening my eyes quickly like a cheesy horror movie.

"Ready fer yer birthday party?" He asked looking down at me on his chest. "You bet I am, I haven't 'ad a birthday party since my thirteenth birthday." I said, though I didn't know how it would turn out.

Raphael led me to the start of the stairs that led to the roof, he stopped me. "Close yer eyes." He said, I rolled my own pair of eyes but closed them.

I felt lips on mine and smiled because I knew they belonged to Raph. Then Raph took my hands and led me up the stairs, when we stopped Raph said. "Ya can open yer eyes, now." I opened my odd purple eyes and they widened at the sight in front of me.

There were three tables, one had a huge dark and light red cake. The middle had food, I knew Smarts and Sparky had made them because they were both cooks. The last one had presents wrapped in different color wrapping.

There were the girls, the turtles, master Splinter, and two people I didn't know. A frizzy red haired woman, and a shaggy black haired man. They seemed nice.

I grinned at all of them and Raph led me to the two people I didn't know who was obviously a couple. "Crystal, dis is April an' Casey. April, Casey, dis is Crystal." Raph said, introducing us, I held out my hand nodding my greetings.

They did the same. "So, I hear you guys, are. . ." Casey said suggestively, I felt myself blushing. "Yeah, though it definitely wasn't love at first sight." I said finding myself bold, April laughed and Casey raised his eyebrows for a second at Raphael.

The girls came over and said it was time for food, we all got food and ate while we chatted. The girls were talking mostly about their turtles, or in April's case, Casey. I listened to them though not really talked, afterwards we did the cake.

It was red velvet, my favorite kind of cake ever, and I was pleasantly surprised. "How did ya know?" I asked Sparky, who had bought everything for it. "Lucky guess." She said, I rolled my eyes thinking of how in the world she knew, and blew out my candles while thinking my wish. We ate the cake and I was truly happy, I had friends that were like family, a boyfriend, and most of all.

Love.

And next was gifts, Sparks and Mike of course went first. She handed me a bright dark pink and white polka dot wrapped gift that was the size of a small dog. I opened it, I smiled when I saw she had gotten me a drawing set, it had colored pencils most of them a dark color and a nice big notebook.

I smiled at both of them. "Thanks, ya guys, I needed a new one." I said grinning, they grinned back. "You're welcome!" Sparky and Mikey said in unison, they laughed at each other.

Next, Vamp and Leo gave me a bag, it was light and dark blue paint splatter patterned. I ripped it open and found a dagger shiner, sharpener, and a pair of good running shoes that were all white. I smiled. "You can design an original design on the shoes, and a sharpener for your weapons." Vamp said, I nodded. "Thank you, I love 'em." I said, and put them aside for now.

Next April and Casey came forward. "I know we only jus' met you, but we got you something anyways. An' from the things we've heard from Raph we practically know you already!" Casey said, handing me a small box that was obviously a jewelry box.

"Every girl loves jewelry, I hope you like it." April added as I opened it. They were small little earrings, they were in the shape of small sea turtles and were dark green, and the exact shade of Raph's skin.

I grinned. "They're so cute! I love 'em, thank you." I said looking at the little turtles, I immediately took out the ones I was wearing and put the new ones in.

Next was Smarts and Don, they brought me a small box that looked a bit bigger then a shoe box, it was wrapped with the same shade of purple my eyes were. I opened it and chuckled when I saw what it was, it was my special shoes. I looked up at Smarts.

"We made a few more calculations on it and we made it faster and made a small remote that'll make the wheels pop out quicker and it's more effective." Smarts explained, I nodded. "Thanks, I'll definitely use these." I said putting it aside, I could try it out later.

Next was master Splinter, he came up to me with a small thin box. "Though I have not trained you, I feel like your sensei and you are also one of the family now." He said handing me the box, I looked at him or a bit then opened it.

I was speechless, it was a dark silver bandana. I thought I would cry, but I didn't and I looked up at him with sincere eyes. "Thank you. This means a lot to me, and you have no idea." I said, he nodded.

And lastly but certainly wasn't least, was Raph. He came up to me with a medium box that was silver wrapped, I slitted my eyes at him slightly but opened it.

My mouth gaped open like a Coi fish.

Inside was a small red puppy, it was brownish red but it looked red to me. It was obviously a puppy and had fuzzy ears. The left one was flopping over but the right one stuck straight up, it was sort of in between long haired and short haired. It had a tail that had long hairs at the bottom, like feathers. I stared at the dog and then at Raph, and then back at the dog.

Finally I closed my mouth. "A dog" I said, I could tell that Raph didn't know if this was a good sign or a bad one. I grinned showing him it was a good one. "I love it, it's so cute, is it a boy or a girl?" I asked scratching behind it's little ears. "Girl." Raph answered, as everyone crowded around the small puppy. "I think I'll call her, Crimson." I said, it was unique, it fit her fur, and it was one of my favorite colors.

For the rest of the party I held little Crimson in my arms, everyone chatted and we even put on some music.

Then Smarts surprised us all when she put on slow dancing music and demanded for all the couples to come and dance, everyone went out on the dance floor, master Splinter had gone back to the lair early for his soap operas.

I went out there with Raph, we weren't very good dancers, but we caught on quickly. After that, I found myself once again leaning on Raph with my head on his shoulder. It's obviously becoming a habit, but then I started thinking.

Back when I was young, innocent, oblivious to the many things out there in the unknown world, I was so fun. But things happened, and I became locked, like a total shut down of my sociality and friendliness. I became obsessed with becoming a ninja, I think it was because I wanted to make my parents proud.

My father; he was my sensei, my father, mentor, and always will be. I was on the streets for what seemed at the time, forever. Performing, begging, even stealing, just to see the next day.

Then I became an artist, I think it began when I doodled in my spare time. I was good at it, liked it, and I got a job at it.

Next I found myself going out in the dead of night fighting the crime infested streets, it actually happened after I had seen a news report on a local raping leaving the young victim traumatized.

Then I got myself mutated, a man that dressed in metal made permanent scars on my face and then made sure I would never get any more. I met up with the turtles, my friends met my new turtle friends, and who knew they would fall in love. Well, they do have a lot in common.

But I didn't know _I_ would fall in love, especially so quickly, but I did. And I was more happy then I had been for a very long time. I was different, emotionally, physically, and mentally, but it was a good kind of different.

What next?

I was content, but life doesn't stop. So, what next? I didn't stay on the question for a long time though, for it was soon answered.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

For two years me and Raph dated, and so did Vamp and Leo, Smarts and Don, and Sparky and Mike.

Then one night we went to the beach. I didn't particularly get into the water, but I did get wet trying to find small things in the tide pools and along the rocks.

There weren't really anyone at the beach but the turtles still had their disguises on, Crimson was on Raph's lap sleeping, I went and sat down next to him and petted the small red dog sleeping on him.

"Crystal?" He started, I nodded. "Yeah?" I asked, he smirked back and pointed up to the sky. I was confused but looked up, I then realized that the other girls were looking up too.

Then I saw it.

It was four different planes going through the sky, they were pulling different banners. One orange, one purple, one blue, and one red. They all said a word, they were on top of each other so it was easy to read.

Will.

You.

Marry.

Me?

We all read it and the turtles got down on one knee in front of us. I couldn't see the other girls, my eyes were right on Raphael. My hands covered my mouth and I gasped.

"Crystal Emma Shade." He started, my mind was blurred. _[Dis can't be happening.]_ I thought. "Will you make me da happiest mutant on earth, an' marry me?" He asked, I just couldn't believe it.

I tackled him and kissed him quite roughly, I was sure I bruised my lips. "Yes." I said over and over again in between kisses. Crimson had to get off of his lap because I had tackled him.

I couldn't stop smiling, it was impossible for my face. The other girls crowded around me and started talking about planning things for the four couple wedding.

Then, four months later we all got married at the same time. We were all in off white dresses, they all had different complex designs on them.

Mine was see through around the stomach, it was strapless and came to the top of my ankles.

Smarts dress was slightly tight around the waist and it came out in a poof almost hoop dress, it was long sleeved but the shoulders were exposed.

Sparky's dress reminded me of the dress from Cinderella, it was poof from the shoulders to her feet.

Vamp was like a normal evening dress but it had very complex designs all around it, it came to the middle of her lower leg.

We all said different vows, for we had all wrote our own.

We had to tell the priest that married all of us about the turtles, but he was okay with it thankfully. When it was over we all went to different honeymoons, I had no idea how they payed for all of it but I didn't ask.

Smarts and Don went to Maine, for all the wildlife.

Vamp and Leo went to Rhode Island.

Sparky and Mikey went all the way to Florida.

And me and Raph actually stayed in New York. But we went to a different place, it was bright and magnificent. We stayed in a hotel. After that when we all came home, we moved into the lair with our turtles.

And me and Raph settled down a bit, we became more apart to each other like a real couple. I wore my ring all the time, except taking a shower.

I love Raph and that's all that matter, we got a bit crazy sometimes but it was okay. Me and Raph fought crime on the streets together, we loved it and I'm sure the police did too.

It was soon Christmas, we had a wonderful time, we got some presents and then we all watched "A Christmas story" until we were all asleep on our turtles.

But before I had fallen asleep I thought to myself. _'I'm da happiest person alive.'_ And then I closed my eyes, smiling.

The End.

A.N: I like it the last chapter, but I hope ya check out my next story which as I said before, is a Dragon Hunters story, and it's called "Nyla" so, check it out! Love ya readers, bye for now!


End file.
